Soundless Encounters
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: How would Aerith's and Zack's encounter change when the SOLDIER finds himself unable to speak? After he fell through the roof and into the church in the slums, to what he believed was an angel in her flowerbed, he learns that words aren't the only way to show affection and express himself.
1. The Man without a Voice

**Hello dear readers! This is a story prompt from my friend Kender20! It's an interesting idea and I gladly brought her idea to paper (or err…in this case fanfic paper), this story will focus more on the thoughts of the characters and one sided conversations. This time it's a Zerith (Zack &Aerith) story!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does! Just own the plot!_**

 **Chapter 1: The Man without a Voice**

* * *

Zack panted heavily, his face showing the difficulty of battling his closest friend and mentor, Angeal. He was sent along with Sephiroth, to kill Genesis and Angeal, two First Classes who defected from Shinra.

He didn't want to, he would never do that, that's why he tried to warn him to flee and get the hell away from Shinra. But Angeal was a stubborn man, way too stubborn.

"Angeal! Why are you doing this? Why did you defect from Shinra?! Tell me!", Zack shouted, his sword held in his hand but not raised, he wasn't going to fight.

"I told you. World domination…revenge…those usually are the objectives of a monster, aren't they?", Angeal said solemnly, the pure white feathers from his wing fluttering about.

"You're wrong! Those aren't the wings of a monster.", Zack said as he was nearing Angeal. "Well, then what are they?", Angeal questioned him suspiciously, willing him to speak his mind.

Zack caught a white feather in his gloved hand as he said:" Angel's wings.", Angeal turned away, not willing to believe Zack's interpretation of his wings, what they symbolize…he was a monster nonetheless.

Angeal turned back around to his pupil as he said with eyes that burned with betrayal and pain:" Then what _should_ an angel fight for Zack?", he looked up at the ceiling as he shouted out the next words in anger:" What do angels dream of?!", he lowered his head, his chest heaving slightly. Zack couldn't understand, he didn't understand what was going on yet.

Mentor and student stared each-other down, before Angeal rammed his sword in the ground and started approaching Zack, who took a few steps back in alarm as he said:" Angeal…", the man wasn't deterred as he said:" Angels dream of one thing…", Zack's curiosity burned, burned just beneath the surface, he wanted to know what Angeal thought of all of this.

Angeal stopped, his eyes having such a lost and desperate look in them, desperate for someone to understand him, to understand his situation, him being a "monster" and having Jenova's cells…it just wasn't fair. Angeal said those words with a certain strain and sadness:" To be human.", he sounded sincere, like he himself wanted to achieve that goal, that seemingly unreachable goal.

And then suddenly, in a split second, Angeal was close to Zack, his fist connecting harshly and powerfully with Zack's protected abdomen as he sent the younger man flying. Zack's breath left his lungs upon impact on the cold, hard metal of the ground, he rolled a bit before he came to a stop, clutching his stomach.

Zack's eyes widened in realization, wait…Angeal didn't _punch_ him. He just pushed him away with his open palm, that wasn't a punch. Zack's eyes softened, he hadn't meant to hurt him, not at all. He was just angry at himself for his predicament, he wanted Zack to stay out of it, to protect him.

Zack got up slightly shakily but managed to find his balance as his fists raised and then fell back down to his sides in defeat, he didn't want to fight Angeal no matter how many times he sent him flying. He wanted to make clear that he believed in him despite everything, that he trusted him. That Angeal was _understood_ and _accepted_ for who he was, which was not a monster but an angel.

Angeal barked harshly:" Defend yourself!", his eyes narrowed at Zack's slacked stance, why didn't he raise his fists and fight back?! Why?! But Zack only smiled and shook his head, which prompted Angeal to send a blast of magic his way in his frustration at his pupil's refusal. He slammed his magic imbued fist on the ground, creating a energy blast which raced straight at Zack. Zack winced in pain, it wasn't as painful as it was supposed to be, Angeal was holding back, that much was sure.

The sealed floor beneath Zack burst open from the impact and Zack felt his throat constricting painfully tight as he was falling towards the ground. His ears were ringing but he could have sworn he had heard Angeal's voice calling after him. With that darkness enveloped his vision.

* * *

"Tell me what happened.", the voice of what seemed to be his mother reached his still slightly ringing ears. Zack didn't know where he was, he just saw darkness and the white feathers of Angeal's wings in his vision.

"Mom?", his voice sounded strained, groggy. Zack shook his head, at least he thought he did, before he answered:"I…I want to help out a friend…But I don't know how I can do it…", his vision was starting to turn black again just as he heard a different, but also female voice sound:" Hell-llooo.",

"Hell-lloo.", again, that voice. It wasn't his mother this time or was it? "Mom?", he questioned again. But then a sudden streak of white flashed before him.

* * *

Zack's mako blue eyes slowly opened slowly, his eyes blinking and clearing again. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was heaven….or something close to that.

Was he dead? No, Angeal would never hurt him…that much. And the fall shouldn't have been as deadly as it appeared…but when his eyes met bright green/blue ones and a beautiful face smiling down at him, he really thought he was in heaven.

"Hooray!", the young girl with brown hair cheered happily upon seeing him awake, was she an angel? Zack had wanted to voice his question but when his mouth opened and no words came out, horror filled his entire being as his mind froze.

Why couldn't he speak? He could just grunt and sigh, why weren't words coming out of his mouth?! The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, she asked concerned:" Um, hello? Are you alright? You just fell from the sky…", she looked up at the ceiling, which now had a large hole from where he fell from.

Zack slowly sat up, looking up at the beautiful creature before him. He frowned as he couldn't even speak, how could he tell her who he was?! The girl's face only looked more worried as she asked:" Are you injured anywhere? Can you speak?",

Zack grit his teeth in frustration but then an idea came to him. He moved one hand up to his mouth, trying to indicate he couldn't speak. "You are hungry?", he shook his head furiously and tried again, pointing with a finger towards his open mouth and sighing repeatedly. The girl was smart for she understood what he was trying to tell her, even without words.

She kneeled down next to him and asked:" What happened that you can't speak? Maybe you're in shock from the fall?", she looked up again at the ceiling before she scanned his body for any injuries, she relaxed when she found none. Zack shrugged his shoulders pitifully, the girl giggled and said with a warm smile:" Well, I'm Aerith. I know you can't speak but umm…", Zack understood and looked on the ground for a stick or a rock. He grabbed a small, thin stick and drew his name on the mud in big letters.

He pointed at the name _"ZACK"_ on the ground and Aerith giggled again before she said:" Ah, alright. Your name is Zack. Could you tell me why you fell from the sky?", Zack contemplated on what to tell her, he couldn't exactly tell her the truth. Instead he wrote on the mud again: _" I slipped and fell through a hole in the ground while I was taking a stroll."_

Aerith shook her head in amusement and rose an eyebrow as Zack drew again: _" Are you an angel? Am I in heaven?",_ again she giggled and said with a raised finger:" Not quite. Church in the slums would be best to describe it.", realization dawned on Zack as she said those words and his lips tilted upward into a amused smile at his stupid questions.

He was flat on his back again as he placed his palms beside his head and planted his feet firmly on the ground before he jumped up and rose from his crouched position to his tall height, he was towering over Aerith easily. The handsome SOLDIER smiled at her and waved with a friendly smile, Aerith laughed and waved back saying:" Well, aren't you charming.", he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment and sent her a bright grin.

Aerith smiled back and watched as Zack had offered her one date as compensation for scaring her and destroying her beloved flowers.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I hope you guys (and of course Kender20) like the story so far! There's more where that came from! ;) Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Speaking with no Sound

**_Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I just own the plot._**

 **Chapter 2: Speaking with no Sound**

* * *

Zack had to admit, attempting to flirt with a beautiful girl while he couldn't even use his deep, alluring voice was… _difficult_. Nonetheless he drew on the mud again as he asked her for one date. Her reaction was unexpected to say the least.

"A date? What is that? Don't be silly!", she turned away from him, looking at her beautiful, yellow flowers. She noticed from the corner of her eyes as Zack's shoulders slumped in defeat before he was walking forward carelessly. She said in alarm:" Don't step on the flowers!", Zack immediately lifted his foot before it made contact with the plants underneath. He turned to her and smiled sheepishly, she shook her head and said:" Normally, people are more careful with flowers.", raising and waving her finger.

Zack raised his finger and made circling motions near his head, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as if to say he was crazy and not a normal person, Aerith giggled at the display and said:" Well, you do seem a little crazy to me.", she smiled brightly and he shook his head in amusement, crossing his arms.

Aerith turned back to look at her flowers when Zack clapped his hands, gaining her attention once more. She looked at him slightly confused as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and pointed at the flowers.

He repeated the action several times and drew a kind of cart or something on the mud with the stick, Aerith asked slowly:" Wait…money, flowers, the cart…", she thought for a moment before she said:" You're telling me to sell them? In a cart? No…a wagon! A flower wagon!",

Zack jumped up and grinned widely, clapping in joy at her realization of his plans. She giggled and said:" But I don't know…I don't know how to make a wagon anyway…", Zack smirked and pointed at himself proudly, wordlessly saying _he_ was the right man for the job. Aerith shook her head and asked softly:" You're saying you would really help me with selling flowers? Why?",

The young SOLDIER contemplated the idea before shrugging and again drawing on the mud " _Don't know. But you seem nice, so I'll help you out.",_ he gave her a large, friendly grin, bowing jokingly.

Aerith smiled and laughed, saying in the end:" Alright! Let's-", there was a ringing sounding throughout the church. It came from his pocket.

Zack flipped open his phone without a second thought and cursed his inability to speak as Tseng called him:" _Zack, where are you? Lazard requested for you to come back to HQ.",_

Zack grunted and hung up before Tseng could question his unusual silence over the phone. The tall SOLDIER looked at the beautiful girl before him and grinned sheepishly, she asked:" Um…work?", he nodded sadly.

She smiled and crossed her arms behind her back as she said:" Don't worry, you promised to help me sell my flowers so I know you will come back, right?", at that Zack's bright smile returned. Aerith couldn't help but return the intensity of the smile, he sure was a cheerful guy.

He waved at her as he left for work again, he found himself briefly stopping a few feet away and just watched her for a minute. Thankfully her back was turned to him so she didn't notice his lingering gaze, he smiled and started walking towards HQ.

Wherever that was.

* * *

Lazard asked him bewildered:" You can't _speak_?", Zack nodded, grinning sheepishly. The director asked him:" What happened?",

Zack frowned, he couldn't say anything about his fight with Angeal otherwise he would be questioned about why he didn't kill him or at the very least call for backup upon sighting him. Zack cleared his throat and wrote on a piece of paper:" _I don't know. I was on my way to search for the targets when I slipped and fell through the roof into a church. Since then I can't talk."_ , the man sitting at his desk nodded upon reading it.

He rubbed his forehead as he said:" Sephiroth,", the super SOLDIER looked at his director with mild interest, "keep an eye on him and try not to get separated again. Perhaps next time he will come back without his head.",

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk when he saw Zack giving Lazard's back the middle finger in annoyance, the silver haired man beckoned him out to cool him off. The young pup sure had a temper.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and asked:" So, what did really happen? Have you encountered Angeal?", Zack sighed and nodded solemnly, his hands on his hips as he walked in uneven circles.

Sephiroth frowned and said:" You said you fell into a church. That much was true wasn't it?", again, Zack nodded. He rose an eyebrow as Sephiroth was suddenly deep in thought.

He raised his arms and made a motion with his hand to spill out what he was thinking, Sephiroth frowned and replied:" Perhaps the impact upon the ground jostled your body so much so that you went into shock and lost the ability to speak. I assume it will only last for a week, but get yourself checked in with Hollander just in case.", Zack frowned but nodded nonetheless. Great.

The black haired male stretched his arms above his head and did a couple of squats before his friend Kunsel suddenly greeted him out of nowhere:" Hey Zack! What's up buddy?", he fist bumped with Zack and smiled beneath his helmet.

Zack grinned brightly, glad to see a familiar face. He didn't see Kunsel for a pretty long time come to think of it, then again the man probably had missions of his own to do.

When Zack didn't offer him any answer the young man frowned and asked:" Hey, is something wrong? You're unusually quiet.", Sephiroth spoke up as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed:" He suffered a accident and won't be able to speak for about a week.",

Kunsel exclaimed with surprise:" Oh dude! I'm sorry Zack, that must be really hard on you. Well, look on the bright side! At least now I won't have to hear your constant yapping about honor and dreams and everything.", Zack saw Kunsel grin playfully under his helmet.

Zack shook his head in amusement and playfully punched his friend, who shoved him in return. Kunsel excused himself under the venomous glare of the First Class and left briskly.

 _"_ _Gee, thanks a lot Kunsel. But he's right…I_ _ **do**_ _talk about dreams and honor a lot lately don't I?",_ Zack's thoughts drifted toward his mentor again as he thought:" _Angeal…where are you?_ ",

Sephiroth and Zack made their way onto their next mission as thoughts of Angeal still plagued Zack's mind, Sephiroth either suspected what he was thinking about or he chose not to comment on it as he observed the frowns and worried looks Zack was making.

" _The pup didn't figure it out but then…did you figure it out Angeal? About Hollander? Or why did you leave SOLDIER? Why would Genesis leave SOLDIER? It didn't make any sense except that they found about the project and Hollander's goals…"_ , Sephiroth thought with a grim look as he led the young SOLDIER out of HQ.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry it's so short! (bows over and over) Ugh, I just can't seem to have any inspiration lately! I'm sorry guys I'll try to update more often! Thank you for reading!_**


	3. The Flower Girl and the Silent SOLDIER

**_Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and everything connected to it! I just own the plot (prompt came from Kender20!)_**

 **Chapter 3: The Flower Girl and the Silent SOLDIER**

* * *

The next day, Zack sighed heavily as he managed to convince Sephiroth to split up and search for Angeal and Genesis separately. This was a good time to go see Aerith again.

He looked at his appearance and adjusted his turtleneck, feeling slightly silly at adjusting a military uniform…yeah.

He walked the long way towards the church, under the plate, in the slums, the poor district. He looked at various gas leaks, pipes randomly strewn about, dirty roads, people begging for money on the streets. He threw a handful of Gil into a tin can an elderly woman with a small child was holding, she blinked and looked at the generous amount of Gil the stranger handed to her.

She stood up on shaky legs and touched his arm tentavly, Zack had wanted to say he wasn't going to hurt her but he was unable to speak. The old woman smiled beneath her tattered cowl and said:" Thank you so much young man…I'll never forget your face for giving us a chance.", Zack only smiled softly and nodded, before he turned around and continued on his way.

He looked around, feeling a weird sense of being watched. Odd… " _Maybe I'm finally growing senile or something…",_ he thought wryly as he decided to head into a narrow alleyway. That must be the right direction.

He suddenly felt something grab at his pants pocket, where his wallet was, the nimble fingers were too quick for the SOLDIER to catch as he found himself pursuing a little boy, the thief that stole his wallet!

Zack wished he could shout or talk, or just do something _more_ than just growl, grunt and sigh. He sped up, soon catching up to the little boy as he lifted him off the ground by his arm, thought careful not to be too rough with him. He snatched his wallet away from the grabbing hands and set the boy back down, the boy turned around and said:" P-please! Don't hurt me, I swear I just wanted a little Gil! I wasn't gonna take everything!", Zack frowned.

He sighed with his hands on his hips, before he could try to convey to the boy that he wasn't going to hurt him, a soft surprised voice said from behind him:" Zack?", the tall SOLDIER turned around to look at Aerith.

He smiled at her, the frightened boy said:" Aerith! Help!", he ran to her and clutched her dress tightly. She kneeled down and asked:" What's wrong?", he pointed at Zack and said:" H-he wants to hurt me!",

Zack frowned and shook his head frantically and waved his arms, trying to say he definitely didn't have those intentions. Thankfully Aerith understood him as she turned to the boy and said:" Don't worry, Zack is very sweet and funny. He won't hurt you…did you steal his wallet?", the boy hung his head in shame.

Zack's expression softened, he took out his wallet and without looking how much Gil he just fished out, he gave it to the boy, clasping his little hand over it tightly.

Both looked up at Zack surprised, the boy's eyes widened and asked:" W-what….?", Zack smiled at him brightly and gave a thumbs up, telling him it was alright to take it. The small boy beamed up at him and Zack found it was worth the Gil he spent. After all, to him seeing a child laugh and smile was far more worth than any amount of Gil in the world.

Zack stumbled slightly in surprise as the boy hugged his legs tightly before he thanked him and ran towards his friends, who were waiting behind a wall, observing the whole scene.

Aerith stood back up and said with a smile:" I-I can't believe you just did that. You don't even know him and yet you gave him 300 Gil!", oh…he gave him 300 Gil? Zack shrugged, well at least he and his friends would buy themselves something to eat. One must be a fool not to notice the torn and dirty clothes the boy wore.

Zack shrugged again and smiled warmly, it melted Aerith's heart. She never met such a kind and generous person before, she said:" You are really sweet you know?", Zack scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, feeling oddly giddy at her praise, almost like a little kid.

He motioned towards the church, which was just a few feet away, and Aerith nodded, falling into step with him as they headed there.

Aerith asked as she looked at him:" So Zack, you will help me with selling flowers today?", the SOLDIER nodded, giving her a grin and a thumbs up. She giggled at his happy-go-lucky personality.

Both young adults plucked the yellow flowers from the ground and placed them carefully in two baskets. Aerith had wanted to carry her own full basket but she found herself empty handed as Zack swooped in and took it from her, carrying both baskets. Despite their very light weight, Zack still didn't want a girl to carry things around him. It was just his way of treating women properly with respect.

At least that's how his mom and dad raised him.

Aerith smiled and said with a light blush:" Well, aren't you the gentleman?", Zack sent her a full on smile which made her giggle as both made their way out on the streets again. Because of Zack's inability to speak, Aerith talked to the customers and tried attracting attention but no such luck.

She slumped her shoulders in defeat as she said:" I wonder why it won't work…", Zack rubbed his forefinger and thumb together and shrugged his shoulders, trying to ask how much the flowers cost. Aerith thankfully understood him as she said perplexed:" Cost? They are free!",

The First Class shook his head as he held out his open hand to her, indicating the flowers should cost 5 Gil. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed:" 5 Gil?! But isn't that a little too much?", Zack shook his head and again, searched the ground for something to write on the dirt again.

Aha! A pointed rock! Thank the Lifestream for this! Zack set down the baskets carefully as he wrote in the dirt with the rock:" _YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ANY MONEY IF YOU WON'T BE A LITTLE DEMANDING. BESIDES, I THINK I SUPPLIED THE WHOLE PLATE WITH MONEY BY NOW.",_ he added a silly smiley face next to his sentence.

Aerith giggled at the face and nodded saying:" I…guess you're right. Yeah, I bet you did.", she gave him a warm smile and he found the rock almost slipping from his grasp at the admittedly… _cute_ sight. He shook his head and turned back to "business mode" as a potential customer approached them.

Aerith greeted cheerfully:" Hello there! Care to buy some flowers? They are only 5 Gil!", the woman smiled at her and inspected the flowers held by the SOLDIER. She looked at Zack and asked with a blush:" Um, how much would he cost?", Zack's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the question.

 _What?!_

 _"_ _The hell?! ME?! For god's sake woman I'm not even on the LIST!",_ Zack thought in his bewildered mind, shifting uncomfortably as he noticed the woman followed the movement of his muscular arms.

Aerith's face took on a rosy shade of pink as she said:" I'm sorry but he's not up for sale at the moment.", both women laughed.

Zack's shocked blue eyes turned to Aerith as he thought:" _"At the moment"? Does she plan on selling me off to the highest bidder or what? Well, I guess that's what I get for supplying half of Midgar with my wallet.",_ Zack sighed.

The woman however was kind enough to buy some flowers as she handed Aerith the Gil and left with a smile and a wink directed at Zack. The young First Class glared at Aerith playfully as she joked:" Hey! You said I had to be a little more demanding so I spiked the customers interest.", she winked at Zack playfully as he shook his head.

What made him sweat drop several times over were their customers… _all women._ If men tried to approach them, mainly by being attracted to Aerith, one look at the tall, dangerous-looking SOLDIER had them abruptly changing their course of direction. Well ,great. Not only was he a woman magnet, he also scared off the male guests by his appearance alone!

Day number one of selling their flowers…it could be better….

" _Definitely better…_ ", Zack decided.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to update more often but for now this is all I got! ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Suspicions and Silent Broodings

**Hi dear readers! Back again with a new chapter! :3 Enjoy! Sorry that its so short! .**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and all its characters!_**

 **Chapter 4: Suspicions and Silent Broodings**

* * *

Aerith and Zack stood there selling flowers almost the entire day and they made some money. Thank god for that. The women in particular were very generous…after taking a few flowers and ogling Zack for about ten minutes straight…some even wore _rings_ on their fingers…Zack didn't want to know where those poor husbands of theirs were…

Aerith giggled as Zack's face took on a disgusted grimace, the flower girl asked knowingly:" Is it about the old lady?" the mute SOLDIER nodded solemnly.

An old woman had approached the handsome SOLDIER, Aerith had thought that she wanted to admire the flowers…well…in the end she admired something else…

Long story short, Zack had barely escaped an array of wet, wrinkled kisses to his face and surprisingly strong tugging at his muscular arms. _Barely._ The old lady had suddenly called out to her _friends_ and Zack found himself bombarded with a whole herd of old women ranging from their late sixties till their late eighties…boy oh boy…

He shook his head and rubbed a hand on his face, trying to stop the shivers. Aerith only giggled at her friend and asked curiously:" Zack, how comes you have the entire day off?" she was curious. Since usually he was always so busy.

The dark haired man's eyes widened suddenly, he checked his phone. _8 missed calls from Sephiroth…Damn…_

Zack looked apologetically at Aerith as he pointed at his phone and frantically flailed with his arms, it looked funny. Aerith waved his concerns off and said:" Don't worry about it, I'm sure they need you."

The tall SOLDIER nodded and smiled as Aerith said:" Thank you a lot for today…it was really nice spending time with you." Zack crossed his arms and sent her a large, genuine grin.

He nodded and waved at her before he ran at top speed in the opposite direction. He was going to get an earful…or maybe even worse…why couldn't he be _deaf_? He shook his head…then again, he wouldn't be able to hear Aerith's angelic voice. He shook his head and fought down a blush as he sped up his running.

* * *

"Where. Were. You. Zack?" the deadly voice of the one and only super SOLDIER rang loudly in Zack's poor ears as he tried hiding himself inside his turtleneck…why wasn't he a turtle? Or some other shell animal? That way Masamune won't be able to harm him…maybe…

Sephiroth sighed heavily and said:" Whatever the case, we need to continue our pursuit of Angeal and Genesis." Zack frowned deeply, crossing his arms and shaking his head "no". The silver haired male said with narrowed eyes:" I know how you feel Zack but it's our mission. We need to talk to them anyhow. We still don't know why they defected in the first place.",

Zack's head lowered, he knew why…Angeal had told him but…could he really tell it Sephiroth? He doubted it…he would tell him later, maybe once they found Angeal and Genesis and he had his voice back…still another 4 days…

Zack looked at his gloved hands, his thoughts constantly on Angeal.

 _"_ _Why would he view himself a monster? It doesn't make any sense, those were the wings of an angel…"_ he scratched his head as he thought: _" Genesis has one too but it's black…they said they had Jenova or whatever cells implanted to them…but why would Shinra make such SOLDIERS? Was Sephiroth part of it too? Does he know? Does he have those wings too?"_

Thousands of questions coursed through Zack's mind, to some of them Sephiroth alone had the answer. He looked up at the First Class and clapped his hands once to gain his attention. Sephiroth looked at Zack in expectation.

Zack spotted a stack of papers on a desk nearby and quickly jogged to it, fishing out a pen and quickly writing down his question. He held it up for Sephiroth to see.

 _HEY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HOLLANDER IS ACTUALLY DOING IN HIS LAB?_

It was a safe question as far as he was concerned, it didn't reveal that Zack knew of the deeper mechanics behind the mad scientist. Sephiroth frowned and asked:" Why would you want to know that?", Zack scribbled down his short reply.

 _CURIOSITY._

Sephiroth said:" Curiosity killed the cat." Nonetheless Sephiroth answered him:" As far as I'm allowed to know, Hollander conducts a number of experiments concerning mako, how SOLDIERS can use it effectively and usually one of his assistants injects mako injections in us and the other SOLDIERs whenever our mako supply is low."

Zack nodded, so he didn't know anything…or maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth.

ANYTHING ELSE?

Sephiroth crossed his arms and thought for a moment before he replied:" Not that I can think of. Don't worry, your voice should return to its noisy self in a few days time." He smirked at Zack and left.

Zack was left standing there, asking himself whether or not Sephiroth may have lied to him and he _did_ know more than he let on.

* * *

Angeal frowned as he said:" I don't know about this anymore Genesis…" he paced back and forth while Genesis leisurely lounged on the couch. The red commander looked at his friend and said:" Why is that Angeal? Don't tell me your "SOLDIER honor" is drawing you to Shinra?"

Angeal glared at him and replied:" Very funny. I'm worried about Zack and Sephiroth. Do you think he found out? About Jenova?", the redhead snorted and retorted:" I doubt it, our dear Sephiroth has his head too far up in the clouds to care about what a mad scientist does in his little lab. As for Zack…" he jumped to his feet and asked suspiciously:" Did you tell him anything?"

Angeal growled and said:" No, I didn't." Genesis smirked and replied:" Then he doesn't know anything at all.". Angeal looked off to the side, his fist clenching in frustration. He had to tell Zack, if there was one person in Shinra he would tell this to it would be the pup. Sephiroth wouldn't take the news too well without something to restrain him and take Masamune away from him.

Who knew? Perhaps a future even worse than doing the dirty work for Shinra awaits them...a future full of death and chaos...

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions for improvement are welcome! :)**


	5. Dancing without Sound

**Hello dear readers! My sincere apologies for the very long waiting times, really, school is getting in the way and all sorts of exams . Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and everything connected to it! The song (slightly altered to fit the plot) is from the band MKTO "American Dream"!**

 **Chapter 5: Dancing without Sound**

* * *

Zack sheepishly held out the slip of paper he had written on to Sephiroth. The tall silver haired super SOLDIER narrowed his eyes while trying to decipher Zack's scribbling. His eyes only narrowed further in suspicion as he lifted his gaze to look at the SOLDIER.

"Heading out again? What are you hiding Fair?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously, eyeing the young man. Zack shook his head and made sweeping hand gestures, telling him not to worry and that it wasn't anything dangerous.

Zack took the paper again and wrote on it quickly, holding it out for Sephiroth to read.

 _I PROMISED A FRIEND OF MINE I WOULD HELP HIM WITH SOMETHING._

The First Class sighed heavily and said:" Alright…but you _will_ answer your phone when I call you. I don't expect you to respond however, since lately you haven't been as…talkative as usual." Zack stuck his tongue out at the small jab, making the older male chuckle and wave him off.

Zack sighed as he quickly made his way out of HQ, taking his time to arrive at the slums where he would meet Aerith again. There was something about the cute girl from the slums that intrigued him and he was planning to find out what it was.

Shortly after, he was already under the plate, roaming the streets for any sign of Aerith. His eyes spotted that little boy from before, the one who had originally stolen his wallet before Zack had given him money. Zack meant to call out to him but he remembered he couldn't exactly speak.

Thankfully the boy already spotted him and was eagerly jogging towards him, waving his little hand cheerfully. He greeted Zack with a big smile:" Hey mister! Aerith told me to show you the way if I saw you!" Zack rose an eyebrow at this.

Show him the way? To where? He shrugged his shoulders, indicating he was confused. The little boy grinned and said:" Don't worry, she told me you can't speak so just follow me ok?" Zack nodded and smiled, ruffling the boys hair. He liked the kid. The boy's grin only brightened as he ran into an alley, with Zack following him with his larger strides.

As Zack rounded another corner his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Aerith was standing a little away from a large bonfire, people surrounding it, dancing and laughing together, eating and drinking to their hearts content…it was amazing to Zack to see all this.

On top of Aerith's head was a small crown made of flowers, suiting her greatly and only adding to her natural beauty. Zack quickly shook his head to snap to attention as Aerith moved closer to him and said cheerfully:" Zack! I'm so glad you managed to come!" she gave him a bright smile.

Zack smiled in turn and pointed to the fire and the festivities going on with an arched eyebrow, Aerith giggled and answered:" Ah, you see, while we can't afford some things most other people can we hold such festivals at least twice a year. At least now, here with all these kind people, we can forget what _they_ did."

Zack looked at Aerith's troubled expression. " _They? Who were "they"? Criminals? No…I would have heard of criminals wandering around and causing trouble…I don't get it, who did she mean? Maybe I could ask Sephiroth later…"_

Zack pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he opted to enjoy the festivities while they lasted and have a good time, away from stressful work and the pressure and pain of having to hunt down his own friends.

He grinned widely as a little girl tugged on his pants and placed a floral necklace on him as he bent down to her level. He gave her a friendly, charming grin and the girl giggled and covered her pink cheeks, running back to her amused mother. Zack waved and the woman waved back, turning back to look at the people dancing.

Aerith approached him again and said with a soft smile:" I hope you're thirsty." She held out a cup for him with what looked like normal water. He smiled at her and nodded, sipping as he watched the dancing crowd. And then, somewhere near them, music was turned on. From what he didn't know.

But he _knew_ that song! He used to listen to it back in Gongaga as a kid, whenever he and the kids celebrated or played together. It was part of a reason why his determination seemed never ending, the song had also encouraged him a great deal.

 _We broke down trying to leave town  
_ _Flying fast under the sky  
_ _We were born to run,  
_ _Midgar here we come  
_ _Escape from nowhere you and I_

 _Say goodbye to villages and families_

 _Say hello to Shinra and calamities_

 _They say you gotta fall to have it all_

 _Yeah_

 _We don't want two swords and a knife_

 _I don't want a job, I just want a life_

 _Sometimes the Third Classes rise, and the mighty fall_

Zack's foot tapped softly against the ground, his head shaking slightly with the tune. He knew this song alright, "Midgar Dream". One of his favorite songs too. He let himself get lost in the world of music, honor and dreams. Aerith's eyes shot down to the combat boot that was tapping in step against the ground.

 _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know_

 _'_ _Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

 _The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

 _So tell me whatever happened to the Midgar Dream_

 _I know a girl, I met her last night_

 _She was fresh off the train_

 _She whispered in my ear_

 _"_ _Baby, come here. I'll do anything to make a name."_

Zack grinned as he started dancing, the people slowly joining him in with his dance as the music continued on playing. He locked eyes with Aerith and his grin only grew, his blue eyes shone brightly as he beckoned her to him with a hand.

 _Honey take my hand follow me_

 _'_ _cause I don't wanna hurt you but he does_

 _I just wanna give you some real advice_

 _Never take Gil from a stranger_

 _And keep your eyes open for danger_

 _'_ _Cause this right here is the twisted paradise_

Finally Aerith relented, laughing as she ran towards Zack and joined hands with him as he lead her through the steps. She felt like she was learning how to dance all over again, but with Zack it was much more enjoyable.

 _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know_

 _'_ _Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

 _The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

 _So tell me whatever happened to the Midgar Dream_

 _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know  
So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old  
You know that nothing is the way it used to be  
So tell me whatever happened to the Midgar Dream_

By now almost the entire population of the slums danced together, dancing around the crackling, tall fire. The atmosphere was festive, joyous, people were dancing and laughing and having a good time.

 _We were born to run_

 _Midgar here we come_

 _Getting' out of here, baby_

 _Let's get out of here_

 _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know_

 _'_ _Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

 _The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

 _So tell me whatever happened to the Midgar Dream_

 _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know  
So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old  
You know that nothing is the way it used to be  
So tell me whatever happened to the Midgar Dream_

 _Na na na na.._

* * *

Zack desperately wished he had his voice back, damn. He would have enjoyed singing to the song too.

He gratefully accepted a cup of water the little boy from before handed him, he watched Aerith's flushed face as she thanked the boy for the refreshment. He tried telling her how good she danced but he couldn't come up with anything how to convey his message _without_ making a fool of himself.

After enjoying watching the other people dance, at some points joining in again, Zack tapped her shoulder softly.

Aerith turned around as he pointed to the bustling street behind her, the road leading to the marketplace. She asked:" Oh, you want to head to the market?" Zack nodded, extending his hand for her to take.

Aerith found herself blushing but she tried blaming it on the heat of the fire and took Zack's larger hand into her own, her blush only increased when he started leading her. Aerith felt a warm feeling spreading through her chest, lately, she always felt that way when Zack came over and spent some time with her.

She looked from the corner of her eye at Zack, though she never heard his voice before she could only imagine him sounding extremely happy at being here, if the large grin on his face was any indication. She giggled, catching his attention.

His grin only broadened as he pointed to one of the stalls he wanted to see. Aerith followed his lead as they arrived…

At a fabric stall full of clothes, headbands and… ribbons.

* * *

 **Yeah….it's a bit short but I hope it's ok this way! Please review how you guys liked it so far, thanks for reading it till here! ^_^**


	6. His Kindness, Her Adoration

**(sighs) I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me (bows over and over) hehe…well yeah…I finally found some inspiration to write the next chapter and here it is! Enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I just own the plot._**

 **Chapter 6: His Kindness, Her Adoration**

* * *

Zack was extremely happy, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so much happiness, with what's going on with Shinra and all.

He sent Aerith a sidelong glance, smiling softly as he saw her admiring and conversing pleasantly with the stall lady. His eyes followed her gaze and landed on a pink ribbon among the hundreds of other ones.

The stall woman held it out for her but Aerith shook her head and thanked her, Zack frowned. Why didn't she buy it?

"Zack, I'll be by the stall over there alright?" he nodded and smiled at her, but he stayed. He smiled at the kind woman before his gaze landed on the ribbon and realization hit him like a wave.

 _"_ _That's why she didn't buy it…"_ Zack grit his teeth, he knew the feeling of not always getting what he desired when he was a kid back in Gongaga. His family hadn't been poor exactly but they weren't rich either, sometimes it was enough to just lay food on the table, other times they could consider themselves lucky by buying a good piece of meat or purchase clothes.

But these people here in the slums, under the plate…Shinra had no control here as far as he knew, he never heard or saw any reports about patrols coming here or anyone else from Shinra. All these people lived in poverty, when they try going up to make a small living they would probably flee right back here because of Shinra's power.

Zack shook his head and stayed a while longer, fingering something in his pocket as he thanked the lady and went to join Aerith on the other side.

* * *

"Impossible…" Sephiroth said, his eyes wide. The mad scientist, Hojo, chuckled almost darkly as he said:" Oh but it is…"

Sephiroth's blue/green eyes glared menacingly at the scientist before he roughly shoved past him, exiting the lab and heading straight to Lazard's office. He composed himself and carefully masked his emotions as he said:" Have there been any sightings of Hewley and Rhapsodos lately?"

Lazard typed something into his computer as he said:" Not at the moment, no. But you're free to investigate with Zack over the matter." Sephiroth left with a swish of his long coat.

He didn't need Zack to get involved with this. He had to know by himself, no point dragging the kid into his affairs. Besides, Angeal and Genesis wouldn't tell him anything with Zack around, Angeal's precious puppy.

Sephiroth said quietly:" Angeal, Genesis…how did it come to this?"

He remembered the days when all three of them would wait for the Seconds to finish and secretly use the training room for fun. Those times, were times Sephiroth remembered fondly. But now…

 _The world needs a new hero._

 _That's no way to talk to a hero!_

 _Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero. If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?_

Sephiroth grit his teeth at Genesis' words…he remembered what he said too…

 _It's all yours._

And he meant it. He never meant to become Shinra's famous "super SOLDIER", he was never aiming for it. He was aiming for the top, yeah, just like everyone else but he wanted to become equal to his friends, not seen as above them. He knew all along it had put a strain on their deep friendship, Genesis' envy of his fame…if he could, he would throw it all away.

Make them forget it ever happened, that way his two best friends wouldn't have defected from Shinra and be hunted down like criminals. They were innocent, it was all…

"Hollander." Sephiroth's frown deepened, he would make sure Hollander paid for his crimes.

 _My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I._

* * *

Zack and Aerith have been walking around when one man came up to them and said cheerfully:" Oh hi Aerith! Is that your boyfriend?" he looked at Zack.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet." Aerith answered sheepishly with a small, shy smile. Zack's eyes widened slightly, oh?

 _"_ _Did I miss something here? 'Not sure yet'? Boy oh boy, this is messed up."_ The young SOLDIER scratched the back of his neck.

"I've seen him around before…ah yes! I saw him give some money to the boys, they were so happy that they had some money to buy food for their families! I must say Aerith, this guy's got my stamp of approval! You won't find such a kind, generous and selfless man anytime soon!"

Aerith blushed lightly, Zack crossed his arms, he was…well, he was amused by the situation to be honest. Looks like his good deeds were spreading through the whole plate.

"Well, I just met him. We are friends." Aerith smiled gently, looking at Zack. He smiled and nodded at her, grinning at the man. The man chuckled and said:" Ah, I see. Well then, enjoy the festival kids! It's not every day that we get to throw something like this!" he waved to Aerith and Zack, disappearing inside the gathering crowd.

Zack had to shake his head in amusement, he liked this folk. They seemed like nice and decent people, not to mention they are hard working to earn a living here or even survive. He briefly thought of the woman and the child that he had given money to, he hoped they were doing alright and managed to buy something to eat.

Zack tapped Aerith's shoulder to get her attention, when she turned to look at him her green eyes were wide with amazement.

"Zack, how did you-Oh, no please! I can't accept your gift!" she held her hands up but Zack put one finger to his lips with a wink and motioned for her to turn around.

She sighed and did as she was instructed. She felt his trying to make a decent knot that held her hair together, she asked:" Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?" almost worriedly.

Of course he couldn't answer her but a gentle, reassuring pat to her head indicated it was fine.

She turned around and tugged lightly on her hair, she gently almost lovingly fingered the beautiful pink ribbon she was looking at earlier at that stall.

She looked at Zack and gave him a warm smile, she couldn't believe he bought it for her! She said:" Thank you Zack! I'll always wear it from now!" her eyes and smile were warm and grateful, Zack felt a tug at his heart, he cleared his throat. Aerith smiled shyly, her gaze to the ground as she avoided Zack's piercing gaze.

They continued to walk around, exiting the busy streets and instead going into a more quiet area. Aerith had her hands at her back as she asked curiously:" So, ever met any SOLDIER members?"

Zack almost stopped, oh..right. He never told her what his occupation was… when she looked at him for an answer he shrugged, shaking his head.

She suddenly asked a question that caught him slightly off guard:" Do you think they're happy?" Zack sent her a confused look, trying to ask what she meant by that.

"Heroes to children, protectors of the peace…But they are not normal…they get some kind of special surgery, don't they?" she turned around fully to look at him now.

Zack crossed his arms, placing one hand on his chin before he shrugged again and looked at her with a "maybe" expression.

Aerith shook her head and said:" Normal is best…I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of…weird." Zack looked at her and drew on a very dusty metallic ball of some kind the words:" _THEY ARE WEIRD, HUH?"_

Aerith nodded and said:" And…they are scary." Her look was apprehensive, frightened even.

" _She must be really afraid of SOLDIER huh…but why? What did Shinra do to her, to them? Was that who she meant by "them"?"_ Zack had to wonder, he was dying to know and for the first time, he was half glad he lost his voice. If not for this, he would have already bombarded her with questions.

"They fight and they love it." Aerith said, her voice incredulous and somewhat scared. Zack could clearly hear it in her words, she definitely didn't like SOLDIER or Shinra for that matter. She thought they were just killing machines but…

Was she so wrong?

Zack couldn't help but contemplate her words, before he made a risky decision. It was now or never.

He moved close to the dusty, metallic ball again and drew the words he had meant to tell her.

 _ACTUALLY, I'M WITH SOLDIER._

Upon reading the words, Aerith gasped, taking a step back. Zack was half afraid of scaring her, of making her never talk to him again upon finding that he was with SOLDIER but then…

"I'm sorry." She looked toward the ground, Zack did the same, shrugging half heartedly. The distance between them seemed to have grown.

Zack frowned, what would she think of him now? He liked her, she was really nice and kind. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with her just because he told her he was a member of SOLDIER.

Zack glanced at Aerith hesitantly and met her gaze but quickly averted his eyes from her in shame, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. How should he act around her now that the cat was out of the bag?

"So pretty…" she commented suddenly, which prompted Zack to turn around, confusion written all over his face.

He attempted to ease the atmosphere by joking and pointing to his face, his grin small yet teasing.

Aerith giggled and shook her head lightly, she said:" The eyes!" Zack's eyes widened in surprise, so she liked his eyes?

His confidence grew slightly as he came closer to her, far closer, and leaned down pointing at his eyes and shrugging, trying to ask if she liked them.

Aerith blushed but she fought it down, Zack had quickly drawn his question on another very dusty metal ball:" _TAKE A CLOSER LOOK. EYES INFUSED WITH MAKO ENERGY. A SOLDIER TRADEMARK."_ His message finished with a winking smiley face which made Aerith giggle.

He crossed his arms and looked directly into her bright green eyes, Aerith in turn tried to be brave and leaned in closer, looking directly into his piercing, almost glowing blue eyes.

 _Eyes infused with mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark…_

When she couldn't bear the intensity any longer, she playfully pushed him away and said:" Oh you!" Zack chuckled, obviously enjoying himself.

"COLOR OF THE SKY, RIGHT?" he drew with his gloved hand on the dust, when Aerith finished reading it she nodded with a smile and said:" Mhm, but not scary at all!"

Zack was relieved, she wasn't afraid of him. She actually liked his eyes too!

"I'LL ADMIT, THINGS HAVEN'T BEEN NORMAL AT ALL LATELY. WHAT ABOUT YOU, AERITH? HOW'S YOUR LIFE GOING?" once Zack finished drawing the words Aerith looked them over, he was quite curious to know more about her. Since she knew he was part of SOLDIER now, he wanted to know something about her too.

She turned away from him as she said:" Well, I was thinking it would be a normal day, but suddenly…some guy fell out of the sky." She giggled at the end, turning around toward him.

" _Some guy huh?"_ he had to smirk at her humor. He drew again on the dust:" _THAT'S NOT ALL THAT BAD."_

He found himself smiling as Aerith nodded and said:" Mhmm…" with a beautiful smile on her face. And suddenly…his phone started ringing.

It was Sephiroth.

Zack flipped his phone on and held it close to his ear, listening.

"Zack, return to the Shinra Building now. Genesis has attacked us." Zack gasped in shock, his eyes wide. Damn it…of all times it had to be now…

Zack quickly hung up and looked at Aerith, but she already had a knowing look in her eye. She asked:" Duty calls?" he nodded solemnly, saddened that he couldn't spend any more time with her.

She smiled and said:" Well, I guess I should get going then." She took a few steps forward but then stopped and Zack watched her carefully. She turned toward him again and asked almost hesitantly:" Will I…see you again?" he didn't want her to feel insecure, he wanted her to feel safe.

He nodded enthusiastically, giving her a thumbs up and a large grin. She smiled and said slightly concerned:" I hope your friend's okay Zack."

The SOLDIER gave her a confused look, tilting his head to the side, like a puppy. Aerith said simply:" You talk in your sleep." Zack understood.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, trying to tell her everything would be alright. He believed it more and more when he saw her smile at him.

With one final glance and smile, he was gone. Aerith was left standing there, her hands clasped together, she hoped he would be safe and return to her in one piece.

Hopefully soon.

* * *

 **Phew…I hope I did this right…hehe, tell me what you guys think! Thanks everyone for all the previous reviews and of course for your infinite patience! I know I'm slow when it comes to updates, but I wanted to make it right! :D**


	7. The Story of Three Friends

**Disclaimer: _The lines/phrases used mostly here are from Crisis Core, that rightfully belongs to Square Enix. All I own is the plot!_**

 ** _EDITED! Re-READ PLEASE FOR THOSE WHO ALREADY READ THE OLD VERSION! THANK YOU! :D_**

 **Chapter 7: The Story of Three Friends**

* * *

 _"_ _Damn it!"_ Zack quickened his pace further, heading straight to HQ.

If what Sephiroth said was true, then they were in for a serious battle with Genesis. But if Genesis was there…wouldn't it also be logical that Angeal was there too? But Sephiroth just mentioned Genesis…

 _"_ _I don't get it. What the hell is going on?! First, Genesis went "missing" from SOLDIER, then Angeal betrays SOLDIER too and joins him! Lazard tells us to actually track them down and kill them! And Sephiroth keeps pushing his missions onto me…"_ Zack looked up toward the darkening sky, " _Oh man, I seriously need some answers."_

The young First Class stopped when he saw something from above him.

Wings. White wings.

And a man. But not just any man.

 _Angeal._

Zack continued walking as Angeal carefully landed, his large buster sword drawn but in no way pointing toward him. He avoided eye contact as much as possible with his _former_ mentor. He didn't know what to say, really.

The tension between them was rising and both could feel it, though that didn't stop Angeal from speaking.

"I need your help." What was actually a plea sounded like a command and that made Zack even more irritated.

Zack walked past him, as if not hearing him at all, too bad he wasn't deaf. He looked in front of him, not saying anything, though if he were able to he would have asked him with a snarky tone:' Do you?'

When Angeal didn't hear any sort of response from his usually talkative close friend and student he slowly turned around to look at him, assessing his mood.

"Zack, I need your help." Nothing, again.

Angeal was getting irritated, he understood how Zack was angry with him, but couldn't he understand _his_ situation as well? He was fighting for what he believed was right and sticking any longer to Shinra would be the end for both of them.

Angeal stepped closer to him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Zack sighed heavily and turned around, pointing with his fingers to his mouth and simultaneously shaking his head in the negative, trying to tell him he was unable to speak.

Angeal's eyebrows rose in surprise upon realizing what Zack was trying to tell him. His irritation at the thought of him ignoring him melted away, he understood. Zack couldn't speak, but why?

"You…you can't speak. But why? How did this happen?" he scanned Zack from head to toe, fearing for a moment that maybe Hojo or Hollander had done something to him, but he shoulders sagged slightly in relief when Zack typed something onto his phone and held it in front of him.

" _WHEN I FELL INTO THE SLUMS AFTER OUR FIGHT, I COULDN'T SPEAK. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REVERSE IT."_

Angeal nodded and Zack removed the screen from his face briefly before typing something furiously onto it, his actions portrayed his anger, he could tell.

" _JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ANGEAL?"_ Zack leveled him with a hard glare and despite his inability to speak to him, the intensity of Zack's emotions didn't waver at all.

Angeal swallowed tightly, his jaw set tight.

"I'm not…really sure myself." Angeal's reply came a moment later, hesitant, unsure.

Zack's eyes narrowed with a raised eyebrow as he listened carefully.

" _Not sure? Is he hiding something from me? Something I shouldn't know? Does he still think I'm a pup from my Third Class days and that I wouldn't be able to understand?"_ Zack slowly turned his head, not enough to look at Angeal directly, but just enough to catch a glimpse of him in his peripheral vision as Angeal walked slowly behind him.

"At times I feel as if my mind is mired in fog." His tone was honest and confused at the same time, as if his thoughts were really scattered and he wasn't sure where his head was.

Zack had never experienced his mentor like this before, he knew the man to be always level headed, keeping a cool head in a tight situation and always calmly analyzing things before taking action. But this…he didn't know this man anymore.

The young First crossed his arms, turning his back again when Angeal came closer to seeing his face. He didn't want to look at him, he was angry. This wasn't a game anymore, Zack wasn't the naïve, little puppy he had been and Angeal wasn't the all knowing mentor anymore.

The times have changed.

"But Zack…no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor. As long as I hold the Buster Sword." He sounded sure this time, not really lost. Something akin to hope flickered in Zack's chest and his arms loosened their death grip crossed in front of his chest.

"Zack, join my battle," he whipped the buster sword to the side, his grip strong and steady, Zack had caught sight of the tip of the blade beside him, Angeal was behind him, "our enemy is all that creates suffering."

Despite still being hurt and _dying_ to know the answers to all his questions, a smile slowly spread on Zack's handsome face.

" _Angeal…"_ with a smile, Zack hung his head down, sighing.

He slowly straightened himself again, looking at the sky, the smile still on his face.

" _Alright, I'll help you Angeal."_ He knew of course Angeal couldn't read his mind, so Zack turned around and looked up at Angeal.

Angeal and Zack locked gazes for a moment, before a grin slowly spread on Angeal's face. Even without words, they still understood each-other.

Zack grinned and turned back around, his hands behind his head. He felt happy, there was no bad blood between him and Angeal anymore. Though he would still need some explaining to do after this whole mess was over.

The young First turned back around to face Angeal and signal to get going, but he didn't see the man anywhere. Zack looked all over the place until he saw a pure white feather slowly descending to the ground, then he felt a strong arm around his waist, immediately lifting him easily off the ground.

Zack's eyes widened in shock and he quickly gripped the arm holding him with a death grip, before slightly softening his hold.

"I'll carry you there." Zack had wanted to verbally protest, but since he couldn't, he opted to slightly turn his head enough to face Angeal and give him a grumpy pout, showing him how displeased he was at the situation.

Angeal chuckled and gained height as he flew higher and higher, "Flying feels…pretty good." He tried easing Zack's nerves and at the same time teasing him as he soared higher.

* * *

Sephiroth dispatched the remaining two copies easily, slashing one with Masamune before readying a electrical bolt and sending the one trying to attack him from behind flying.

He narrowed his eyes at the copy on the floor "Tch, no sense of honor at all, attacking your opponent from behind." He inwardly groaned, he was starting to sound like Angeal already.

He turned upon hearing a noise from behind him.

Angeal dropped Zack off the minute he flew inside the building through the broken window before landing himself on the floor.

Sephiroth nodded to Zack, "Hm, it seems like you're still unable to speak." Zack shrugged, shaking his head helplessly.

The silver haired General turned to Angeal, "You're late." He said simply, his gaze sweeping over both Zack and Angeal.

"Sephiroth, have you lost weight?" the older First Class asked his close friend teasingly, grinning slightly.

Sephiroth looked down at himself, before a small smile appeared on his lips and he just hummed in response to the teasing question.

"On to business, it is safe to assume Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo." A thoughtful look crossed Angeal's face as he rubbed his chin.

Zack turned to him, quickly flipping his phone open and typing his question inside of it, before showing it to him, " _HOJO, THE DIRECTOR OF THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT?"_

Angeal nodded in response and continued:" He believes Hojo robbed him of his rightful position." Another furious typing on the phone, before Angeal began reading aloud again,

"Then they'll be targeting the science department floor upstairs." Sephiroth nodded to Zack's statement, but said almost coldly:" Forget Hojo."

He sharply turned his back without another word. Typical Sephiroth.

"You're in your usual mood, I see." Angeal teased, making Zack's eyebrows arch. He was surprised Sephiroth hadn't at least _attempted_ to rip out one of Angeal's wings at the teasing, but then again, they _were_ close friends.

He supposed even someone such as Sephiroth would show a completely different side to his close friends than subordinates or colleagues.

"Sephiroth, take the floors below. I'll handle things from outside." Then he turned to address Zack directly, "Zack, you go up. Hojo will be your responsibility." Zack formed a fist and shook it, nodding before he quickly left for the higher floor.

* * *

Hojo was looking at some documents before he noticed a few _black_ feathers flying through the air.

"Well, looks who's here…" he didn't turn around, didn't need to, he knew who was standing right behind him and he knew why.

Genesis, without hesitation, raised his rapier, pointing it directly at the back of Hojo's head, not saying a word, a silent threat.

With a sweeping hand motion Hojo continued, undeterred from the sword pointing straight at the back of his head, " Hollander sent you, correct? You think if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it?" they both knew the answer to that.

Hojo rubbed his forehead as he shook his head and said:" Pitiful…just pitiful, I say." Genesis moved the tip of his rapier closer to Hojo's head, ready to finish this once and for all before-

A black figure ran inside the lab and spotted Genesis holding a sword towards Hojo.

It was Zack.

He immediately drew his standard SOLDIER sword, pointing it at Genesis, glaring. But then Hojo suddenly started to laugh, humorlessly.

"A second rate hack like Hollander couldn't cure a cold!" the mockery in his tone was evident, if not for the sneer he was sporting.

"Genesis, that's enough!" Angeal suddenly appeared, his eyes carefully watching Genesis.

Zack slowly lowered his sword.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Hojo spoke, Angeal just glared at him.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." The two former close friends watched each-other closely, their sides in this battle clear yet unknown at the same time.

"The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" Hojo cackled.

"LOVELES, Act IV. Where the two friends challenge each-other to a duel." All three SOLDIERs looked at Hojo surprised, the scientist still had his back facing them all as he continued,

"An ancient epic. I read it thinking it might aid my research, but…pure drivel." He shook his head, the disappointment clear in his tone.

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asked, dread suddenly filling him at the truth

"Unknown. The last act is missing, and yet to be discovered." He made a offhand hand gesture.

Genesis walked forward slowly, his rapier still drawn.

"There are various theories." Just as Genesis was readying what looked to be a fire spell in his hand, Zack and Angeal braced themselves, but instead of directing the attack at them, he made a pathway for himself by blowing the glass container and wall to bits.

"The mysterious Gift of the Goddess…what is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." With a long look at Angeal, Genesis turned his back yet again.

Zack sheathed his sword and ran after the red commander as he took flight, Angeal as well used his wings and grabbed Zack on the way, flying them both out of the building.

* * *

"My soul corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber," Genesis raised his hand, a summon materia in it, high into the air, before he began to summon.

Angeal and Zack observed the summoning, before Angeal flew them onto the platform and released him. Then Angeal took out what looked like a small red cherry bomb.

"Take this, Zack." Angeal said, throwing the item to his friend and Zack caught it is hand.

He stared at the item quizically, trying to recall where he had seen it before. What was it?

As if he read his mind, Angeal answered, "It's an echo screen; I'm surprised no one else has thought of this before now. You'll understand what it does once you use it. And with that, I leave the rest to you." Zack desperately wanted to voice his confusion, but Angeal was already flying away.

"You can do this, trust me." Angeal looked at Zack from high above and the words pierced Zack straight through his heart, their meaning far more important than Zack would ever tell. His mentor, closest friend, trusted him enough to do this. Zack would make sure he wouldn't disappoint him.

" _Trust you, huh? I hope you're right Angeal."_ A small, brief smile appeared on his handsome face and it was gone just as quickly as it came.

He had a job to do now. He pocketed the item, apparently a Echo screen, in his pocket.

Still, Zack had his doubts but with Angeal's words he would move on forward.

And then he got a text. From Aerith.

" _Hey Zack! Um, I was hoping you would have some time to talk?"_ –Aerith

Zack quickly typed his reply:" _I'm sorry, but can I call you, or uh text you, back later? I have some company."_

He sent it as he watched the summoning happening before his very eyes, a sight he had gotten used to while working for SOLDIER.

Her answer came seconds later.

" _Oh alright. Don't keep your guests waiting. Take care Zack!" –_ Aerith

Zack smirked at the text and flipped his phone back shut, pocketing it safely as he stared at the monstrous form of the dragon summon before him.

" _Don't keep your guests waiting, she said."_ Zack chuckled, drawing his sword and eyeing his opponent with a mixture of amusement and caution.

Well, he certainly didn't want his guest to be waiting if he wanted to be a good host, now did he?

* * *

 **Please read and review! Tell me what you think guys, good ,bad, meh? If there are some things that bother you please feel free to tell me! I'm sorry I can't update any faster, but I thankfully found some inspiration to write fics again! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	8. Battle Cry

**Hey everyone! Sorry my updates always take so long . I'll try and update faster…this time for sure. (insert sweat drop)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Battle Cry**

* * *

Zack didn't have many experiences with dragons before, but he knew this was going to be a tough battle.

It's green eyes practically glared daggers at Zack, it almost looked like the beast was angry at him for whatever reason. It had a massive body which looked like it was clad in gold-like scales or armor.

Not to forget that big ass horn on top of its head…

Zack dodged left when the beast swung its massive claw at him before he counter attacked but the dragon parried his sword with its horn, as if using it as a sword itself.

Zack did a double roll to avoid its tail and charged this time aiming for its legs.

 _Come on now, Chain Slash!_

Zack preformed a flurry of five fast sword slashes, only managing to make the large beast roar in pain but not wounding it seriously enough. Zack jumped back in time to avoid its foot stomping on him.

" _Damn it! This thing's tougher than I thought, what the do I do now? If I let just one attack hit me then I'm toast!"_ Zack's eyes narrowed as he tried finding the beast' weak spot, a hole in the armor, a sensitive spot on its body, _anything_!

Zack's eyes widened as the dragon suddenly took to the skies, it was preparing a attack, spreading its wings, sending crystal-like particles flying, which lined up in a circle that morphed into swords

The beast jaws opened, readying a roar of energy toward Zack.

 _Exaflare!_

The attack was massive, as large as the moon itself with its destructive force…and it was all heading straight at Zack.

He braced himself quickly fisting a healing materia in his hand, he knew this was going to _hurt_ and he knew he couldn't run from that attack, not by how large its radius is.

Zack almost bit off his tongue at the excruciating pain as the attack hit him, he thought he would have been burnt on the spot, explosions sounding all around him.

Thankfully the attack slowly subsided and the dragon was once again in front of him and Zack used the opportunity to heal himself, casting _Healing Wave_ on himself.

He exhaled in relief at the healing energy coursing through his body, healing his wounds, closing them until none of them remained, making him feel as he hadn't just been attacked by a powerful dragon summon.

Zack readied his sword and charged again, but as he dodged the tail swipe its claw slammed against his body and sent him flying and landing harshly on the ground.

The young First groaned and slowly stood up, using his sword to support himself. He glared at the large creature, trying to burn holes in its hide with his glare alone.

He wouldn't give up, no way. Zack suddenly remembered the strange item Angeal had given him, just as the beast was readying to crush him with its claws.

Zack quickly swallowed the red cherry-like thing, expecting healing energy or something to course through him but instead he felt nothing. This was damn _frustrating_!

"God damn iiiit!" Zack roared, jumping over the dragon's claw and running up its scaly arm, charging at it with a loud battle cry as Zack gave it his all in one attack, Chain Slash.

Right at the beast's face.

Zack quickly jumped away from the claws that tried to hit him, he landed on the ground on his feet, sword at the ready.

Wait a minute…

"I can speak!" Zack couldn't believe it! He…HE COULD TALK!?

"What the-?! I CAN TALK! HELL YEAH!" Zack cheered, fist bumping the air and laughing.

"Maaannn, it's so good to hear my voice! Never thought I would say that anytime soon!" he grinned widely, but quickly grew serious once again as the beast prepared to launch another attack at him.

But the attack never came. The horn on top of its ugly head suddenly fell off, Zack quickly jumped back, watching as it clutched its stomach as if in pain, before a bright, red light almost blinded him, making him cover his eyes.

Before Zack knew it, the dragon was gone.

He looked around everywhere to make sure he really did defeat it, before nodding to himself and sheathing his sword.

It was snowing…why the hell was it snowing? He was sure it didn't snow just a minute ago…

And wait…he didn't hear the sounds of battle. Where were Angeal and Genesis? He was sure he saw them fighting in the air a few minutes ago…

Mako blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, he walked a few steps forward, looking around but finding not another living soul there with him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he scratched the back of his head, "Where is everyone?" he crossed his arms, confusion and worry steadily growing. What happened to Angeal? What happened to Genesis and Sephiroth? Where was Hojo?

…Where was everyone?

* * *

It was tough but Zack had managed to make his way back to Sector 7, under the plate, walking toward the church in the slums.

He had promised Aerith that he would definitely see her before heading out to Modeoheim and he was adamant about keeping that promise.

"Zack, we need you at Modeoheim." Wait…he knew that voice.

Tseng. The Turks. Damn it all to hell.

"I know, just give me a minute." He looked at Tseng from the corner of his eyes, that's right the Turk wasn't surprised at all that Zack was able to speak. He hadn't even heard in the first place that Zack had lost his ability to speak, or so he thought.

"I see you have recovered from your mute state." Tseng commented with a leveled stare.

Zack turned around then, slowly, "How did you know about that?" he was suspicious, very much so.

"We are Turks." As if that explained just _everything_. Zack snorted and turned back around to enter the church.

"Aerith isn't there." Tseng suddenly said which made Zack freeze in his steps.

Wait…what?

Zack's brows furrowed in confusion and this time he fully turned around, resting one hand on his hip as he regarded Tseng.

"Problem?" Tseng seemed undeterred from the look Zack was shooting him.

"And how is it you know Aerith?" a small pang of jealous hit him, but he fought it down stubbornly. Hell, he couldn't be jealous of _Tseng_.

It wasn't that he didn't like the man, he did, a little too stoic and uptight for his taste but he was alright. It was just that the man was as asexual as they could get and besides…didn't he have a thing going on with Cissnei?

Or was that the one with red hair…Reno was it?

Tseng crossed his arms and averted his gaze to the side, "It's complicated." Zack's suspicion grew.

"Really…" his tone was sarcastic, snarky, disbelieving. Zack couldn't help it.

"Did she tell you anything?" Tseng uncrossed his arms and looked directly at Zack.

"Not a thing." He shrugged openly, exasperation was clear in his tone as he said this.

"Then I won't either." Tseng remarked, doing his own version of shrugging, well…as far as a stoic man as Tseng could shrug in that suit of his.

Zack was often glad he wasn't a part of the Turks, he wouldn't be cut out for the job in the first place with his energetic personality, short attention span, love of fighting and loud mouth. But he didn't like suits at all, made him feel uncomfortable, those blasted things.

A helicopter. Of course. The Turks really did stalk him all the time. Or well Tseng was.

"Hmm," Zack groaned heavily, half heartedly dragging himself on his next mission, "Well, whatever, I guess."

As Zack was making his way toward the helicopter with another exasperated:" Whaaaatever."

He didn't notice the white feather laying on the ground.

* * *

Zack seated himself inside the helicopter, you would think how much Shinra wasted money on these things, that they would be a bit bigger to fit six people comfortably. Then again this was a small helicopter, not the one they normally used while out on missions.

Zack was sitting next to Tseng, opposite of them were two cadets, rifles strapped to their backs and their helmets on.

Zack hated those helmets with a passion. And he frequently told Kunsel that too.

He could never see the person's face, could never tell what they were thinking or how they felt aside from looking at their mouth, he never knew what eye color they had or even _who_ was under it.

It was a miracle he even recognized Kunsel among them all. It just felt so…impersonal, talking to them yet not fully seeing their faces, as if talking to living walls.

He noticed how both cadets stared off on some spot inside the helicopter, anywhere but looking at him and Tseng directly. That's when he remembered.

They probably felt intimidated thanks to Zack being a First Class and Tseng being the head of the Turks. Zack sometimes forgot the differences in rank and how the lower ones felt around the higher ups, the stronger ones in the food chain.

He never really had any problem interacting with people, no matter what rank or position. Rank didn't matter to him, all that mattered was their heart and loyalty.

Zack wished he could openly speak to them, but he had a feeling he would be going "against the protocol" by speaking to them with Tseng here, the Turk would surely reprimand or at least point it out, no doubt.

Instead of worrying any further about it, he leaned his head back against the seat, his arms crossed behind his head and he closed his eyes.

And thought of Aerith and her beautiful pink ribbon.

Until he suddenly heard a blaring beeping noise and the pilot shouting in alarm.

Zack's blue eyes shot open, Tseng was talking with the pilot and Zack noted how they were losing height, _fast_.

They were going to crash, damn it!

Zack let instincts take over from then on. It was obvious the pilot was either stupid, new or both. So Zack launched himself forward, rudely pushed the pilot and Tseng away and tried steering the helicopter up toward the sky to at least gain some height.

He grit his teeth as his arms strained, it was no use, they were going to crash and that fast.

He narrowly managed to dodge a mountain peak, he had to get them to land somewhere soft.

 _The snow!_

He ignored the shouts of panic and anger from Tseng, the pilot and the cadets. While not necessary unless you wanted to become a pilot in SOLDIER, Zack had taken a few lessons in flying. He was thankful he would actually use the rusting skills.

Zack grunted with effort as he directed the helicopter toward the snow filled area nearby. The white mass was coming closer and closer at a rapid pace.

Zack's last thoughts before the whole helicopter shook and before a loud explosion sounded were,

" _Aerith."_

* * *

 **Sooo…..liked it? Could be better? I hope it was alright! Sorry for the crappy battle scene Just a small cliffhanger on the side until the fateful meeting of a certain blonde cadet and Zack! :D Please leave some reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Country Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original lines/characters from Crisis Core or anything from Final Fantasy, Square Enix does!**

 **Chapter 9: Country Boys**

* * *

The black helicopter with the Shinra logo on its side was burning at the back, completely useless for flying. Smoke was erupting from the burning rubble, the dark clouds mingling with the almost pure white winds from these parts of the mountain.

It was cold, but nothing SOLDIERs couldn't handle. Speaking of SOLDIERs…

Zack was laying face-down on the ground, covered here and there by snow because of his incredibly _stupid_ stunt to jump out of the helicopter just before it hit the snow.

He groaned long and hard, damn it. That had _hurt._

"Ugh…well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!" he joked dryly, shaking his head free of snow, "Damn…I've forgotten how painful crash landings can get…", he slowly balanced himself on his hands and knees before standing up on his two feet.

He rolled his shoulders and craned his neck from one side to the other, testing to see if something hurt. He was good.

Zack carefully observed his surroundings, taking in the vast, white snowy terrain. It wasn't a snowstorm, thankfully, but the gentle falling of small snowflakes. Zack held his hand out and let a few drop onto his warm palm, which immediately turned into water due to his warmth melting the snow.

He wasn't really worried about the people behind him, hell, Tseng was a Turk, if helicopter crashes killed them then Zack would have to request old man Shinra to boost up their training, lest they would easily get killed while protecting SOLDIERs back in wars and fights.

"Tseng!" he called out to the head Turk, alright, no answer. "Hey guys!" yeah, that sounded better.

He heard soft rustling from behind him and he quickly turned around, seeing Tseng and the two infantrymen safely out of the helicopter, the pilot was most likely dead, a shame but Shinra would just tick him off the list like a unnecessary can of beans, to be forgotten immediately and replaced.

He shook his head and watched as Tseng stood up, immediately straightening his suit and brushing himself off. The infantryman farther away from Tseng had stood up without further ado, but the one closest to him was holding his side as if in pain.

" _Hm…not used to the harsh treatment yet I bet._ " Zack figured they were either newly appointed or just not often sent on missions. Even though they were divided into classes, infantrymen mostly had to do dangerous missions as well and casualties always happened since they were foot soldiers who engage the most with enemy forces, aside from SOLDIERs.

Zack watched, slightly incredulous, as Tseng flipped open his phone and attempted to call someone. Zack approached him as the Turk waited a few seconds before sighing and hanging up.

"No signal out here," Tseng remarked and Zack bit back a dry retort of _'You don't say'._

Instead, he said this as the two foot soldiers approached them:" Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be all right.", he grinned his trademark grin, trying to lighten the mood. Well…didn't really work.

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain." And Zack knew just what Tseng meant by that comment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy." Zack half shrugged, lightly shaking his head. He kept his thoughts to himself though of how slightly creeped out he was that the Turks kept tabs on him too, or at least read through all his files and data in SOLDIER.

"All right then. We would have reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed." Tseng remarked, walking past Zack.

Turning his back to the infantrymen to hide his face, Zack briefly stuck his tongue out at the Turk's back.

" _Tch, as if it's_ _ **my**_ _fault that we crashed. Get yourself better pilots instead of picking on me all the time. Sheesh."_ Zack shook his head and continued on forward.

"So, we're going to need to make up for lost time." Tseng stopped short as did Zack, Zack's brow arched slightly, before lowering in realization.

Zack always did have a certain fondness for hiking.

He grinned and stepped forth, before turning around to address the others:" All right, follow me, then!" he motioned with his hand forward and didn't wait to see if they would follow.

They would, because he was the only one who somewhat knew his way around. And if he got lost, his father had taught him how to find his way again by calculating the position of the sun, the wind direction, listening in for any sounds or certain smells.

Or if Zack wanted to do it his way, follow his instincts and tackle it head-on.

As the foursome made their way uphill Zack turned around, well…he couldn't really call _that_ keeping up.

Tseng was pretty far behind and the other infantryman was even slower than Tseng of all people, taking up the rear. Zack was glad at least the other one was keeping fairly well up and was in stride with him.

"Yoo! Don't fall too far behind!" Zack called loud enough for Tseng and the other infantryman to hear before he turned around and resumed walking along with the infantryman beside him.

He smiled, well now that Tseng wasn't within earshot he could talk as much as he liked with the foot soldier beside him, the silence was killing him anyhow.

"At least someone's keeping up!" Zack remarked, a hint of pride in his tone. He honestly hadn't expected for the infantryman to fall in step easily with him.

" Well, I'm a country boy too." The answer from the infantryman surprised Zack greatly. Not only the answer itself but that the boy spoke up at all. Lower classes, especially infantrymen, affectionately called "Shinra grunts" by most, were very reluctant to speak with their superiors, much less offer a comment of any kind. And that made Zack extremely happy.

"From where?" Zack couldn't help but ask, he was really curios and he was happy to finally hear someone else's voice than his own and Tseng's all the time. Though ever since swallowing that red, cherry bomb earlier he was relieved he could talk again.

"Nibelheim." The boy hesitated but upon seeing Zack's crossed arms and expectant stare, he assumed it was safe enough to answer. Zack noted he sounded young, maybe even younger than Zack himself, judging by the soft yet distinctively male voice.

Zack couldn't help but laugh out loud at his answer, he hadn't meant to be so forward but damn it all if that name didn't make him laugh.

Nibelheim of all villages. Zack had heard from it before, it may not have been a neighboring village of Gongaga exactly, since Nibelheim was well away from Gongaga but he remembered his father talking about it and some other villagers cracking jokes about it.

"What about you?" the foot soldier asked amidst Zack's laughing. Zack turned back around to face him as he pointed at himself and said proudly,

"Me? Gongaga." What Zack _didn't_ expect to hear was the low, quiet chuckle the infantryman emitted. He tried coughing and cowering his slip up but Zack had already heard it and took slight offense to it.

"Hey, what's so funny about that! You know Gongaga?" Zack retorted and moved closer to the boy, feeling slightly amused and irked by the man's laughing at his precious village.

"No, but it's such a backwater name." Ohoo the game was on! _Gongaga_ being a _backwater_ name? Zack almost snorted at that, this guy had some nerves. True…it wasn't exactly a luxury village but it didn't deserve the term "backwater".

Zack frowned slightly and retorted back:" Ditto Nibelheim,"

With that Zack thought the discussion was over, he hasn't really gotten a good impression of that infantryman, insulting his home, calling it a _backwater_ village. Tch.

Zack stopped however when the cadet spoke up again:" Like you've been there." Zack's eyes opened in slight surprise. Well, the guy had spunk, Zack had to give him that.

He turned back around and said truthfully:" I haven't but there's a reactor there, right?" Zack pointed to the infantryman with a gloved hand before lowering it at his affirmative nod.

"A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there." Zack was pleasantly surprised to hear the boy's voice utter the phrases at the exact same time as he.

Both parties looked at each-other for a split second, guarded, before both burst out laughing. The mood immediately lightened as did Zack's opinion of him.

The guy wasn't so bad after all. Just a little shy around the edges, a bit awkward but nothing Zack couldn't fix if he continued talking to him.

"Good news, Tseng! Me and…" Zack stopped calling out to the Turk upon realizing, much to his embarrassment, that he didn't even know what the foot soldier's name was.

He was sure Mrs. Fair would be hitting his head with a frying pan for his bad manners and telling him how she raised her son better than that. Oopps.

Zack looked at the younger man, giving him an embarrassed smile, searching for help. The infantryman answered by placing his hands on top of his helmet and removing it, revealing wild, blonde spikes, seemingly undisturbed from being squished in a confined space for so long.

"Cloud." The infantryman answered, his voice much clearer now sans the helmet. His eyes were a natural blue, vibrant, full of life and amusement. Zack shot him a wide grin.

"Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!" Zack fist bumped the air, exchanging grins with Cloud, before the two newfound country boys continued on forward.

"Good. Carry on then." Tseng's dry remark sounded, Zack ignored the dry tone, already used to it by the Turk.

"So, Cloud, for how long are you already a infantryman?" Zack attempted a easy conversation, Cloud seemed interesting and fun to talk to.

"Not long. Been appointed after I failed to enter SOLDIER." Cloud's saddened tone at the end indicated he was still crushed at being rejected to join.

Zack's eyebrows shot up in surprise:" Really? Why?" he couldn't imagine SOLDIER declining him, he had good stamina from what Zack could tell, knew his way around rocky terrain, he was sure his combat skills weren't bad either.

"I…failed to pass the mako injections. They had nasty side effects and I only got ill from having mako infused in me, so they appointed me as a cadet." Cloud explained, slightly embarrassed at revealing his reason for failing to a First Class SOLDIER.

Zack frowned, he hated to admit it, but as harsh as it sounded, it _was_ a valid point why SOLDIER rejected him. Anyone who couldn't survive the mako injections without any "nasty side effects" wouldn't be cut out to be a SOLDIER, since they received monthly mako injections to keep their mako dosage stable.

Zack felt sympathy for Cloud, the guy really sounded like he wanted to join SOLDIER.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure once they see how good you are as a infantryman they may reconsider you for SOLDIER." He tried to console him, though he knew SOLDIER rarely ever reappointed infantrymen as SOLDIERs. It was either you get in on the first try or you don't get in at all.

Cloud smiled, grateful for Zack's attempt at cheering him up.

"How long have you been a First Class?" he dared to ask, feeling slightly more comfortable thanks to Zack's cheery persona.

Zack crossed his arms over his head, pointedly angling his arm so that Cloud didn't see the troubled, grim look on his face.

Zack lowered his arms, masking his emotions as he answered him cheerfully:" Oh well, not too long actually. Just a few days really." He smiled at the younger man.

"Wow, really? A lot of the cadets and Thirds talk about you, you know." A hot blush covered Cloud's cheeks in embarrassment.

Zack chuckled in amusement, "Really? Heh, I can't imagine that. I haven't done anything special." He smiled at his new friend.

"Are you joking? I heard you were the only one to climb up the ranks to First in three years! Some don't even get promoted to Second in three years!" Cloud couldn't help but voice his thoughts, his admiration for the man before him growing with each word.

Zack scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, " Yeah, well, I guess. Worked my ass of too." He sent Cloud a grin, bumping shoulders with him.

Cloud let out a quiet chuckle, and started blushing. "No doubt girls would look upon you as a hero..."

There was a slight pause as Aerith once more came into mind. "Now that you mention it... there is this one girl I've been seeing..."

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you might say that." Zack answered, blushing in turn. "I'm planning on seeing her again once this mission is over... and to tell you the truth, I'm feeling kinda nervous."

That took the young infantryman by surprise. "First date?"

"Not exactly." Zack explained, "We've already had the first date together. I'm nervous because this will be the first time I'll be speaking to her."

"Huh?" Cloud asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Zack turned around to face his new friend with a look of understanding. "What I mean to say is... this is the first time she'll be hearing me speak, period. You may not believe it, but during the past week, I actually lost my voice."

"What?! Really?! What happened?"

"It's…a bit of a sticky situation, you could say. You heard from the rogue SOLDIER Genesis, right? Well, he and a good friend of mine are on the run from Shinra. While I was on a mission to track them down I had a run-in with my friend, we talked and fought, but I didn't fight back. I didn't want to hurt the closest friend I had since joining SOLDIER, you know?

After one of his attacks, I lost my footing and fell through some hole. Next thing I know I woke up in a church in the slums, right under the plate. There I met Aerith but when I tried to talk to her, I couldn't. It was like I forgot how to speak, that's when I realized I lost my voice. Man that meeting had been awkward." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait, but…how did you communicate with Aerith if you couldn't speak?" a fair brow rose in curiosity.

"That had been the harder part. I just used all the things mother nature offered me…or I was creative, really. I used rocks to draw on the stone, sticks on the mud, spelled out words on dusty surfaces…yeah…not to mention the weird and crazy hand gestures, hell I bet I looked like a monkey." He crossed his arms, a grin on his face. Cloud chuckled.

"Wow, that's some story! You know I wouldn't be nervous in your stead, you're a First Class SOLDIER and a good guy, I doubt Aerith won't like your voice. If she likes you then she will also like your voice." Cloud encourage Zack, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at the taller male.

Zack turned his head slightly, scratching his head, "Heh, thanks Cloud. I don't think Aerith would dump me because of my voice anyway." He chuckles lowly, then sends Cloud a bright grin.

It seemed like they were nearing a cliff, a building…no…a reactor?

Finally they made it.

"Phew!" Zack said, observing his surroundings carefully amidst the snow and wind, trying to draw a map inside his head to navigate better. Cloud stood beside him, seemingly doing the same.

Zack turned around to look behind them, seeing the rest of their party not too far behind, they opted to wait.

"Let's wait a bit so they catch up," Zack remarked, Cloud nodded and watched as the Turk and his fellow infantryman struggled with walking uphill.

"Hey Zack…uh…" he hesitated before swallowing and asking again:" Um….what's it like to be SOLDIER?" looking directly at the taller male.

Zack crossed his arms, his blue mako eyes narrowed in confusion as he said:" I don't quite get the question."

"Um…" came Cloud's intelligent reply, his nervousness growing, the air growing thick with how awkward Cloud was feeling.

"Well, once you join, you'll know what it's like." That was all Zack said to it and Cloud didn't pry, but instead slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"If I can join that is…" his head was angled to the floor, looking at his brown boots and the pure white snow he was standing on, he was increasingly feeling like a sore loser.

Zack's cheerful reply caught him off guard:" Don't sweat it! If I can do it, you can, too!" Zack turned away from him soon after, failing to see the surprised look Cloud had given him.

Zack lifted his hand above his eyes, narrowing them, trying to see better among the whole snow and blowing wind.

What the-?

"Cloud, look." Zack said, his voice deep and serious, the SOLDIER in him taking control once again.

Cloud obeyed, looking at what Zack had pointed at earlier. The reactor. They were here.

Both crouched down low, slowly walking towards the edge of the cliff, carefully observing the terrain for any signs of enemies. Cloud went on his knees to get a better look while Zack went down on one knee and carefully observed the reactor, it was odd, it looked like someone had been doing something there.

"That's a mako excavation test site." Tseng's voice sounded from behind them, standing tall, not feeling the need to lay low in case of being spotted by the enemy.

Turks…figures.

Deeming it safe enough to stand normally, Zack stood up and with a raised fist said:" I'll go check it out." He turned his head to look at Cloud, "You watch carefully too, Cloud."

A nod, "Uh-huh." Cloud's simple response came, his demeanor serious now.

* * *

The two carefully sneaked into the building, sticking close to the wall to decrease their chances of being spotted easily. Zack made a hand motion to safely move after he walked forward and made sure the path was clear.

Cloud whispered silently:" Zack," the man turned his head indicating he was listening, "what exactly are e expecting to find here?" the mission details weren't exactly revealed to him or the other infantryman that accompanied him so their goal wasn't exactly known.

"Reports say that this is where the army of the copies of the missing First Class SOLDIER have their base. We have to trek carefully Cloud, we don't know how many of them are active. We have to find Genesis at all costs, Hollander is most likely with him." Cloud nodded

"Wait, Hollander the scientist? Why is he here?" Zack bit his lip, he already revealed too much information by telling Cloud that there were Genesis copies on the loose, well no in being secretive now.

"Genesis needs Hollander in order to stop his body from degrading or that's what Genesis believes Hollander can do, we have our doubts." He looked briefly at the younger man as he asked:" You ready Cloud?"

"Yeah," came back the whispered response.

The duo made their way to the warehouse, spotting an elevator which presumably led them down to their real base of operations. Zack turned to Cloud

"Listen well Cloud, I'm not sure if going down there together is such a good idea. They may be expecting us and have an ambush ready down there the minute we go out of the elevator. I like you man, I don't need a friend's death hanging on my shoulders alright? You go up and report to Tseng, from there he may be able to contact his Turk buddies and send for backup." He rested a hand on Cloud's shoulder, his eyes intense.

"But I can't let you go down there alone Zack! What if you're right and they planned an ambush? You would be surrounded by SOLDIERs!" Cloud's worry grew, though the fear was still present deeply in him, his blood pumping with adrenaline.

Zack's stern gaze softened at his friend's worry, he sighed and said gently:" Cloud, I appreciate you worrying about me, really. But if something were to happen to you under my watch I would chew my head out for the next couple of weeks! If there really are SOLDIERs down there I can take them, I didn't work my ass off for First Class for nothing." He winked playfully.

Cloud hesitated before he said:" A-alright…I'll come back with backup Zack!" with that Cloud ran outside the warehouse, leaving a smiling Zack behind.

The First Class crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head. He really liked Cloud, he was a good guy as far as Zack got to know him.

He faced the elevator and smirked, he wouldn't let some copies get the best of him, he would make sure to accomplish his mission and maybe even find Angeal again.

He drew his sword and entered the elevator, watching the metal gates draw to a close in front of him as he was transported down to the lowest floor.

* * *

Zack saw the scene before the elevator stopped fully, the minute the gates opened Zack charged with his sword straight at Genesis, who held Hollander at sword point, and crashed his sword down onto his rapier to hold him down.

The opportunity to escape was as good as ever, Hollander drew back and quickly made an attempt to flee but he was suddenly grabbed by thin yet strong arms from behind.

"Stop!" the familiar , light boyish voice made Zack's eyes widen.

"Cloud! Good work!" Zack turned his head to look at the blonde holding the scientist, who struggled to free himself from Cloud's grasp.

Cloud had come back. It warmed Zack's heart as he held Genesis' rapier down with his sword.

Hollander continued wrestling for freedom, until he cruelly slammed his elbow against Cloud's jaw, making him lose his grip on him as he crashed to the ground with a pained yelp.

Genesis used the commotion to free his rapier from Zack's sword lock, bringing it up with his strength, causing their blades to grind against each-other Zack took a step back with a grunt.

Hollander went for Genesis but Zack held him back with his outstretched arm, the scientist shouted:"But…nobody knows where the Jenova cells are being kept! Not even Hojo knows! You'll never find it!"

Still holding his rapier pointed at Zack, "Then I shall willingly accept my fate." His tone was almost sad but filled with scorn for the scientist hiding behind Zack, he brought his rapier close to him and ran a hand up its length, "But I'll take the world with me!" he slashed his sword in time to collide against Zack's blade, sparks flying from the impact and a distinctive ringing noise to sound.

Hollander quickly used the distraction to escape, running as fast as he could.

Again, Genesis freed his rapier from Zack's hold and attempted a frontal jab with the tip of his rapier at Zack's head, only for the experienced SOLDIER to quickly move his head to the side and move in close to Genesis and grab his wrists, preventing him from using his rapier.

He would have to be careful with him, Genesis had been a First before Zack got the chance to join SOLDIER. He was far more experienced than Zack, fought more difficult battles than him and was superior in strength and agility. Let's not forget his expert use of materia, especially flame materia.

While Zack and Genesis were trying to surpass the other with sheer physical strength, Zack issued the command through grit teeth:" Cloud, go!" he noticed how Cloud nodded from the corner of his eyes and ran after Hollander.

Good, now he could let loose a little. With Cloud out of the area Zack could go a little wild on Genesis and use his full power. Genesis though side stepped, making Zack almost stumble before regaining his balance and brought his sword arm up just in time to block Genesis downward slash at his back.

Their swords rang again, thrumming with energy, yearning for their opponents blood. Zack's blood was pumping in his ears, his muscles burning and tightening as he continued to engage Genesis in the sword fight.

Zack quickly jumped away in time to avoid his feet being sliced apart by the red rapier, creating distance between him and Genesis.

The raven haired man though didn't waste time in lunging at the older First, their blades colliding in a deadly dance again and again, parrying, slashing, blocking.

Genesis growled and made a powerful upward slash, harshly hitting Zack's blade and sending it flying out of the man's hands, right above his head.

Zack watched his sword twist in the air, as if everything went into slow motion, that's when he realized the position of the handle. He positioned his hands accordingly and just before Genesis' rapier connected with Zack, he grasped the hilt of his sword in his hands and blocked his attack just in time.

Genesis made a diagonal slash, Zack jumped back. It almost looked like a dance, a deadly dance with their blades singing the song to either their demise or their victories. None could tell how the song would end, but Zack would make sure his blade sang the victory his heart hoped to thump in the rhythm to.

Genesis spun once in the air, turned, made a downward slash at Zack, he took a step back and ducked loosing footing.

Zack quickly thought quick on his feet, he used the momentum to propel himself in the air using his left hand and land expertly on his feet, immediately widening his stance, glaring at Genesis.

The red commander approached him, almost casually, his rapier by his side loosely, but by no means ready to be put in its sheath. Zack released a battle cry and charged.

This time, Genesis used Zack's earlier trick, waiting long enough until Zack was within range, he moved his body only so much so that the blade passed through the gap between his torso and arm until he grabbed Zack's wrists to hold him in place.

It seemed like the older First underestimated Zack's abilities, the man wasn't only strong but also smart. With surprising strength, Zack managed to reverse their positions, now Genesis was on the side where Zack had previously stood, Genesis hadn't expected Zack to suddenly slam his head against his hard, making him release him and stumble back on unsteady feet.

The brunet groaned, holding his pulsing head before slashing at Zack again, to be intercepted by his sword and attempting another slash. Zack changed to the offensive and pushed his rapier away, turning and trying to slice Genesis' midsection but he was too fast, already in the air as Zack glared at him.

The wing.

Damn it.

Genesis unfurled his wing at the last minute to take to the air and avoid Zack's horizontal sword slash, which would have caused a deep wound at his stomach if it had connected.

Genesis' temper showed in his way of fighting, the minute his feet touched the floor, he used his wing to create a strong gust of wind, propelling him forward, straight towards Zack.

Zack released a growl, just before Genesis rapier made contact, Zack jumped up, over Genesis and slammed his boot against his back painfully, doing a aerial somersault and landing on his feet. He watched as Genesis coughed, slowly standing up from the floor, favoring his right side.

"You…" Genesis attacked, with the help of his wing Genesis distracted Zack with a frontal sword slash, only to grab his sword arm, turn and elbow him harshly in the stomach, sending Zack flying.

The raven haired man clutched his stomach as Genesis slowly approached him, a smirk on his face. Zack grit his teeth and slowly stood up, taking up his sword again and glaring at Genesis venomously. Genesis expected him to charge head on but Zack remained motionless sans for his heavy breathing, watching him like a hawk.

Genesis slowly circled him, like a hunter would its prey, as he said mockingly:" Hm, looks like the puppy has bared his teeth at his master. I do wonder what my dear friend Angeal would think of such disobedience, surely he would not appr-" Genesis side stepped when a strong bolt of lightning missed him by a hairs breath.

He glared at Zack, the younger male only glared back, muscles taut, eyes razor sharp, jaw set and stance wide and battle ready.

"I presume Angeal is a rather…sensitive subject to you Zack?" Genesis frowned now, still circling him. While Zack's eyes may not have been following Genesis the whole time, he was smarter than to think Zack didn't know where his position was at all times. Should he dare attack him from behind Zack would immediately evade and counter attack with deadly precision.

"What do you plan to do Genesis? Defecting from SOLDIER, being on the run, is it worth it? Throwing it all away? You lost and betrayed your _friends_ , Genesis." Zack chose to ignore his earlier comment, opting to ask the general a direct question instead.

A hum followed by silence, "Are you sure about that? Shinra always did have a way for covering their tracks and playing the "good" company which wants to help people. Now I'm asking you Zack, do you see Shinra helping people? They actively avoid the people under the plate, they don't bother sending out SOLDIERs to poor villages unless there were mako reactors that were vital to them.

Shinra only cares for themselves, the SOLDIERs that so foolishly pledge their alliance to them do so for naught, for they will all be replaced by other fools who share in their naïve beliefs to create a better future. It is only a matter of time before we bore Shinra and they dispose of us like pawns, my defection only sped up the process, but believe me it would have come either way. There are still so many things you don't know, so many things you aren't aware of. Hojo, Hollander, Jenova….all those things…" he shook his head, stopped to stand a foot away from Zack.

"Howl in terror, Shinra lap dogs!" Genesis readied his spell "Black Flurry", sending a barrage of black feathers and destructive magic toward Zack. Zack however came prepared, he had his own spell ready, a Blizzaga.

The feathers froze and shattered intercepting Genesis' spell, before the icy cloud cleared, Zack emerged from it at top speed and kicked Genesis square in the chest. The air left the general's mouth abruptly and he was sent flying, crashing painfully against wall.

After staying motionless for several seconds to catch his breath, Genesis moved to his hands and knees, before slowly standing up.

"Dreams of the morrow, hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh. " Genesis collapsed again, his large dark wing falling flat on the floor.

Zack however was on full alert, not trusting Genesis to be down for the count so easily. Genesis was a First Class, surely his degradation couldn't have sapped away all his power right? The fight had been tough, but it wasn't anything Zack couldn't handle.

For a brief second Zack thought Genesis had lost his will to fight or even stand, but the red commander clenched his fists tightly and slowly, shakily raised himself off the floor, so much so that his face and chest weren't touching it anymore.

His look was broken, bitter, the feeling of betrayal burning bright in them, " Such is the fate….of a monster." He sounded so sure, as if he had been a monster all his life.

Anger burned fiercely in Zack's blood, he couldn't take this nor would he stand for it. Angeal had suffered enough, Genesis had suffered enough. They all did. Despite straying from the right path, Genesis wasn't a bad person, a cocky bastard to be sure, but not a bad person.

"We're not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER!" Zack tried to convey his firm belief to Genesis, tried to make the older man understand that he indeed wasn't a monster but a human with flaws.

"Where's your honor?" he knew he sounded like Angeal right now, but Zack didn't care. When Genesis quoted that line from LOVELESS, Zack could hear the sincerity in his words, as if those were his own and not a line in a epic. He truly believed he was a monster with no honor, the wings symbolizing his honor and dignity in the line.

Genesis was slowly standing up, shakily but surely and hope burned in Zack's heart that maybe, just maybe, his words had gotten through to Genesis and made him regain hope for the future.

If only he were right for once in his life.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis was making shaky steps backwards, towards the railing behind him.

His vision was darkening, his eyes were unfocused, blinking rapidly but not seeing, he was losing energy, his life…

"If this world seeks my destruction…" his voice sounded so broken, so very hurt, as if he had suffered the world's most vile torment, a heavy burden thrust upon him, innocent blood on his hands…like all the evil in the world was forced upon him, "…it goes with me." He lifted himself onto the metal railing, his feet carefully balanced.

The look Genesis sent Zack caused him to have a pang of sympathy for the SOLDIER, the once prideful and poetic SOLDIER was now nothing but an empty shell of what once was. His eyes were full of hurt…pain…indescribable pain.

And Zack could do nothing to soothe that pain, he felt utterly helpless, like his hands were tied behind his back.

And then he was falling. He let himself fall to the dark abyss beneath him, let himself be consumed by the darkness swallowing him rapidly, he imagined, if he could just close his eyes, then maybe, just maybe, he could forget all the sins he had ever committed for Shinra.

Could forget how broke and hollow he truly was, could forget that he convinced his best friend from childhood to aid him in his rebellion against Shinra, which would mean certain death…maybe he could forget it all, if only for this moment.

Zack was stunned, his hand automatically shot out but he couldn't do a thing.

Genesis was gone.

Nonetheless, Zack ran toward the railing, stopping just short it, he arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of the falling SOLDIER, before the darkness was all he could see.

"Genesis…" Zack's own voice was filled with sadness.

Did Shinra really drive a man to do this? To go so far and end like this?

Genesis only brought up more questions to Zack, concerning Shinra, SOLDIER, Angeal, Sephiroth…

Himself.

 **Finisheedd! For now :3 Man, I hope you guys enjoyed it all! I tried writing out the fighting scene between Genesis and Zack and changing it a bit too! Hope you like it!**


	10. The White Winged Angel and its Savior

I'm back everyone! I'm sorry it took me…almost two whole months to update but I've been pretty busy with my other stories! (bows) Sorry about that! . As you guys may know I don't intend to draw this story on for too long, until Zack and Aerith finally speak face to face, it could take 2-3 chapters.

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The White Winged Angel and its Savior**

Zack didn't lounge for too long at the railing, Genesis may be gone but he still had to go back to Angeal and figure out their next steps.

Zack tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to take him up the floors, right now, he wished he had wings like Angeal, it would take him a lot less if he could fly.

Angeal…

Zack couldn't believe that Shinra would go to such great lengths, do all those atrocities and _still_ claim they were the good guys. He shook his head, it was no use pondering over this.

The world wasn't created in a day and Zack doubted that Shinra could change in a day either. It would take months, years…maybe even a century for Shinra to change their views on the world and help people and the planet rather than sully it and kill aimlessly, only for their own benefit.

Zack sighed as the door opened at long last, he walked through them and immediately he spotted Angeal, his white wings almost covering his entire body.

Zack moved behind him as he approached him with his hands on his hips, a grim ,sad look on his face, the events of his last battle with Genesis replaying in his mind like a movie.

Then he pictured his battle of the summon before all that, and a sense of gratitude inched its way into his heart. "Angeal..."

Angeal spun around in surprise, but soon a small smile etched on his face. "Zack! Glad to see that the echo screen worked,"

"Yeah," Zack replied with a smile of his own. "I've finally got my voice back. And it's all thanks to you."

As student and mentor looked at each other though, the smiles faded as quickly as they came. "It's my fault you lost your voice to begin with."

"Don't say that! You didn't mean to do what you did."

There was a pause before Angeal spoke again. "Anyway, you've met with Genesis?"

Zack nodded in confirmation. "He's gone."

His mentor let out a sigh. "It should have been me…" Angeal said, "I should have dealt with Genesis," Those words stung, Zack felt his anger rise once again, but toned it down.

It was no use. He was too tired of everything to get into a screaming match with his mentor and he certainly didn't want to waste his voice on that now that he could speak again.

He looked off to the side, "Yeah…then why did you send me?" Zack couldn't hide the bitter edge his voice took on, nor could he hide his surprise at what Angeal did next.

The buster sword was out, pointing straight at Zack's face, "To prepare you…for your next fight," Angeal's words and expression didn't match, while his voice was more or less calm, his eyes betrayed the storm of emotions inside of him, the hurt in them, the hesitation…

Zack had enough of this charade, "Have you lost it?!" he refused to believe Angeal would point his sword at him outside of training, this just couldn't be happening, he must be hallucinating.

Maybe he had been wounded without realizing it and he lost too much blood, creating those illusions.

The sudden twitch in Angeal's upper arm kicked Zack's instincts into gear automatically from his long years of training with his mentor, the heavy Buster sword swung down at him but Zack dodged it in time to the right.

Angeal made a horizontal slash, Zack ducked and moved away from him. Just as he turned his back he managed to move his arm out of the way to avoid being sliced to bits by the sword, "Stop it!" he moved back and held out his hand, willing Angeal to stop this whole nonsense.

His next words made the blood in Zack's veins freeze like ice, "Someone's waiting for you, no?" Zack's blue eyes widened in shock, no…he wouldn't…it couldn't be…

As if he read his mind, Angeal continued, "You know exactly who, don't you Zack? And though she's not aware of it yet, she's waiting to hear your voice. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

"Angeal…" Zack's eyes showed how shocked and hurt he was, truly his mentor couldn't be serious? He would…he would _never_ lay a harmful hand on Aerith, "Don't do this…" Zack didn't believe it, no, Angeal wasn't like that.

He wasn't a _monster._

Zack's eyes narrowed, his hand moving slowly to grip the handle of his sword as he kept his eyes on Angeal the whole time, they circled each-other for a brief moment, before Angeal charged first with a diagonal slash at Zack's side.

Zack moved and made a slash at Angeal's open side but the experienced First quickly deflected it with an expert flip of his Buster sword, making the two swords lock in a stalemate.

"Very good Angeal," a new but familiar deep voice interrupted their battle, it made Zack's eyes narrow in realization, "It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!" Hollander casually approached the two warriors.

That seemed to have triggered something in Angeal as Zack noted a look of pure anger flashed in his eyes, Zack halted at the word "family" and "our".

"Family?" Zack shot Angeal a confused, suspicious look, what was Hollander talking about?! Their family? Did that mean that Angeal…

"No! My father is dead!" Angeal suddenly roared in rage, bringing up his buster sword to catch Zack off balance before the young First quickly turned and regained his footing, facing Angeal.

"Fine…then do it for your mother," Hollander seemed peeved at Angeal's disobedience and unwillingness to aid him in his project, much less accept that he was his son.

Angeal snarled, his teeth grit tightly and his fist shaking in anger that this vile man dared to mention his late mother, "My mother's shame made her take her own life!" Zack's head whipped around to look at Angeal in surprise.

Wait…she…Zack glanced down at the buster sword, the tip resting lightly against the earth.

A picture of Gillian Hewley, laying lifeless on the floor in her own home, flashed in Zack's mind. It all clicked into place now, it wasn't Angeal who he thought killed his own mother.

Gillian committed suicide, but… _why_?

" _Why would Angeal's mother take her own life? Was it because she feared Genesis would come for her first? No, she said herself she had no fear of Genesis harming her, she was sure of that. But then…why would she do such a thing?"_ he glanced at Angeal's seething form, " _More importantly, did Angeal let her kill herself? No…he would have stopped her at all costs…did he arrive too late to save her? Or did she say one last goodbye to her son?"_

Hollander's voice broke through Zack's musings, "Shame? How terribly misguided! She should have been proud…Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment," Hollander regarded both Angeal and Zack, a frown on his aged face.

Zack could see a certain resemblance between Angeal and Hollander but…why did Angeal say his father was dead? Did Hollander know something Angeal didn't? Was Angeal denying the truth?

…or was this just a cruel game played in Shinra's favor?

Hollander continued with his explanation," Project G, or should I say Project "Gillian"," Zack took a startled step back.

" _Project Gillian?! Angeal's mother?! B-but how…why…why would she willingly help Shinra?! Why would she help the company she so mistrusted? Did they threaten Angeal and that's why she helped them? Had she been forced to? This…it doesn't make any sense…does Angeal know more than he lets on?"_ Zack tensed when he saw Angeal gripped Hollander by the collar of his coat, not that he would have tried to stop him.

"Don't say her name!" the deep snarl didn't affect Hollander much, much less intimidate him.

As if to taunt Angeal further, Hollander didn't stop, "Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells." Angeal was too stunned to fight against Hollander, who was lowering his arm down from his collar, "Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage."

Hollander shook his head with a bitter frown, "Yes…Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it," an image of the dead First Class appeared in Zack's mind, his gut curled uncomfortably, his guilt only growing and weighing his heart.

Hollander almost gazed at Angeal as something akin to fondness…or maybe satisfaction of an experiment going right for once, "But you….Angeal…you were actually bred inside Gillian's body…" Angeal couldn't look at the mad scientist, shame written all over his face.

"You…you are perfection!" Hollander roared at the ceiling before Angeal roughly shoved him away, having enough of his ranting.

Angeal breathed a deep sigh, "Zack I _am_ perfect," Zack slowly lifted his gaze from Hollander to Angeal's back, waiting for him to finish, "A perfect… _monster_ " his mentor lowered his head down, closing his mako blue eyes in shame.

Angeal abruptly turned, his gaze desperate and hurt as he gazed upon Zack, "My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others."

"A two-way conduit…" Hollander slowly staggered up, having recovered from Angeal's earlier shove, "Jenova's power has passed onto you completely," Angeal shot a menacing, annoyed look at the scientist, he glared at him with all the hatred he could muster.

But…his words rang true…Angeal couldn't deny that…

" _He's right…I'm…a perfect monster…I have Jenova's full power…I can be used for future horrible experiments that may plunge humanity into chaos and start a new era of destruction...I must stop this or more innocent people will die,"_ Angeal looked at Zack, " _Yes…I know it…it has to be him and no one else. This is the only way to end this cycle of death and destruction, I've trained him well, he matured and grew…I know he can do it, I believe in him,"_

"Zack, do you remember what I said?" Angeal walked slowly passed him, "About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

"Yeah…but you're not one of them," Zack sounded sure, he sounded like he was trying to convince _Angeal_ that he wasn't a monster he viewed himself to be.

"But _I_ created my own suffering," he turned to look at his pupil's back, "Zack, let me show you," Zack's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, his heart frantically beating inside of his chest.

Was he nervous?

No…

It was _fear_.

Zack didn't often experience fear, of course, occasionally he would, most often it involved his friends and comrades being in danger. Angeal had taught him many life important lessons, lessons he would have to remember well if he wanted to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero and helping people in the future.

One of the most important lessons were learning about fear. What it was, how you started to feel it… _why_ one felt fear…Since then, Zack had a healthy respect for the concept of fear, it could utterly destroy you and make you fall to your demise, or it could make you stronger and give you the strength you need to rise again and confront your demons.

However, no amount of lessons could have prepared Zack for what he had to do next.

"Stop it! You don't know what you are doing!" Hollander shouted frantically, realizing what Angeal's intentions were.

He thought his mentor was planning on actually killing him ,surrounded by all these monsters, Zack should have known better. No matter the circumstances of Angeal's birth, the man would never hurt his friends.

"Damn! At least one sample!" Hollander rushed towards Angeal, with his arms outstretched towards his head, he tried to rip out at least _one_ strand of hair, it would have been enough, but Angeal pushed him away, making the scientist land hard on the far end of the wall.

Zack growled, he was prepared to fight. The sting hurt badly, Angeal doing this…but he realized his _true_ intentions as soon as one of the creatures, instead of charging him, they ran right passed him.

The whole scene played out as if in slow motion, Zack turned, his body numb as he watched his mentor and closest friend absorb the properties of the monsters.

Angeal hadn't summoned them to attack Zack, it was to _fuse_ with them and-

"No…Angeal!" Zack made a move to run towards him, but a bright light and a powerful gust of wind sent him flying and Hollander crashed against the wall again, farther away, unconscious.

Zack shielded his face with one hand while he held his sword steady with the other, when the light subsided and the dust cleared, Zack's blue mako eyes shot open in shock.

"What the…"

This wasn't Angeal anymore…this was…a monster.

A _real_ monster.

The beast stood on four legs, on its front, where it's chest was supposed to be, was instead what appeared to be a large maw, sharp, long teeth lining the outside of it.

The beast was armed with a shield and a trident, Zack had what appeared to be a stare off with it.

He realized the beast tried to charge him head on but suddenly stopped, rearing on its hind legs sharply and roaring as if in pain, then, Zack realized something.

" _Angeal!_ ", Zack followed the creature's jerky movement's with keen eyes, " _Angeal is still in there! He has some semblance of control over it."_

Zack didn't move a muscle as the massive trident came in seemingly for the kill, the First Class spotted a barely noticeable twitch in the arm of the beast and the trident merely grazed his cheek.

A warning.

Zack's eyes narrowed, he lifted his sword, preparing for battle.

The beast, Angeal fused with those monsters, charged with the trident, Zack thought quick on his feet, he placed the blade tightly between his teeth before he jumped back, maneuvering to balance himself on his feet as he shot out with one leg and kicked away the blunt side of the trident, away from Angeal's grasp.

Zack quickly dodged the beast's swing with its massive paw-like legs, gripping the handle of the sword and slashing a wide arc right at the creature.

He was surprised when it didn't attempt to dodge, rather it stood there, shaking but unmoving and Zack realized something else.

The monsters fused with Angeal, their instincts were telling them to dodge and counter attack, maybe even flee because of the difference in strength between them and their opponent, but Angeal was holding them back, letting them and him at the same time feel the blows Zack bestows upon them,

 _He was willingly taking the beating._

Was this what Angeal considered to be a punishment?

"Angeal! Don't do this! None of this is your fault! Please, come back Angeal! We can work this out together!" Zack growled as he ducked to avoid a deadly blow to his head before side stepping and creating more distance between him and the creature.

A grim look overtook Zack's features, Angeal _Penance_ … he was punishing himself like this.

He wanted to end it…with Zack dealing the final blow nevertheless.

Zack kept dodging the whole time, staying on the defensive, trying not to hurt Angeal. It seemed Angeal saw through his plan because he became even more aggressive, forcing Zack into going in the offensive and parrying his blows to not get impaled by the trident.

He growled under his breath, feeling Angeal's desperation to end their little battle grow restless, he grew restless as well but he didn't want to kill his mentor.

Zack summoned his strength and performed a well-timed Octaslash, a powerful move with deadly precision which Sephiroth himself taught to him.

It seemed that was all it took, Angeal had already been weakened before the battle it seemed. The monster fell down with a pained groan, bright light enveloped it for a moment and Zack had to shield his eyes from how bright it was.

When he lowered his hand to see what happened, feathers were softly floating about, a defeated, wounded Angeal laying before his feet.

No…it couldn't be…

Zack quickly noticed how Angeal showed the same signs as Genesis, the signs of degradation.

"No! A-Angeal! You're d-degrading too? But I thought that was impossible! I-I thought you were the perfect-!" Zack cut himself off, he would never use the word "experiment" or anything alike to describe Angeal, it just wasn't right, despite everything that happened.

"The perfect monster? It seems as if I have reached my limit…" he slowly lifted one hand, inspecting how the degradation process already began, coloring his skin a deathly pale color.

"Angeal…" Zack shook his head in disbelief, he didn't _want_ to believe what was happening before him.

Angeal was stronger than this, he couldn't have possibly beaten Angeal, he was stronger than him…at least he should be…

"Zack…you have my thanks.." Angeal smiled, breathing deeply to not lose conscious just yet.

Zack's eyes widened and he kneeled before Angeal helplessly," A-Angeal…what are you saying?! Don't thank me! I just…I just…" Zack sobbed, he couldn't say it, he couldn't say he killed his mentor…

"Zack," Angeal slowly lifted the Buster sword to Zack in offering, "You're more than deserving of my sword, my honor and dreams." He pushed the hilt closer to Zack until his pupil took it wordlessly, completely broken.

Angeal grew restless over the silence, feeling time drawing nigh, "Protect your honor, always," when he received no verbal response, he tried again, "Zack, let me hear your voice, one last time. You've already lost it once because of me, I don't want you to lose it again,"

Zack choked on a sob before he took a shaking breath and replied, "I will…protect my honor,"

Angeal looked at Zack's tearful blue eyes with a smile.

" _This is alright…despite all the hardships I've encountered in my life, this is alright. There is a strong possibility that Genesis isn't dead, he wouldn't die without a dramatic end, so that gives me a sense of peace…And Zack…he will be alright, Sephiroth is still with him, I have no doubt that he will succeed us all in the end,"_

A image of his friends, Sephiroth and Genesis appeared in his mind and Angeal smiled.

With that he closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face and the memory of his beloved student in his heart.

 **The end for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	11. His Voice, Her Prayer

**(smiles in embarrassment)** Eheh, hi everyone! I'm so sorry, it's really been a pretty long time since I last updated huh? To be honest, I had little time not to mention not the best of inspiration to write for FF7 lately . Ugh, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often!

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Anonymous:** Hi there! Ah, I'm really sorry about the delay! . Like I said, school took up most of my time as well as another one shot collection I had running at the time. But your review gave me a bit of inspiration to (finally) update this chapter! So thanks a lot for it! :) ;)

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: His Voice, Her Prayer**

"Hey, Zack?" Aerith asked tentavly, her back turned to him as her eyes were drawn to the light shining through the cracks up in the ceiling, into the flowerbed she cherished so much, "Kinda scary...but the flowers might like it..maybe," she herself didn't sound too convinced, but she was willing to think positively on this.

She turned around and she felt a pain in her heart, Zack was sitting on the floor a few feet away, his back turned to her as his quiet sobs filled the usually peaceful church.

She rubbed her arm uncomfortably, biting her lip. She didn't know what happened, he hadn't tried to convey it to her.

She only noticed that when he finally came to see her, he didn't grin or smile at her usual cheerful greeting upon seeing him, he didn't ask her about her day, didn't suggest making a flower wagon, nothing.

She had sensed something had been amiss, but she didn't know what. She only noticed that aside from looking awfully distressed and pale, he wielded a large, wide sword upon his back. A sword she never saw before. He usually wielded those smaller, longer swords.

Could it have been connected to his dilemma?

Aerith gathered her courage and slowly started walking towards Zack, his sobs getting louder and clearer and she briefly wondered how he was able to create the noises when he couldn't speak.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, by this point, she was following what her heart was telling her to do.

Whatever had happened to Zack must have been very serious, she never saw him really upset before. Annoyed at work coming up in between their dates or looking pretty formidable while fighting enemies or protecting her, but never truly upset. He was the type of guy that was always cheerful, optimistic to a fault but now...

She kneeled down on the floorboards just a bit away from his back and wrapped her arms around him, hearing his sob louder at her offered comfort in his time of need.

She hugged him tighter, hoping to at least ease his pain a little, whatever it was.

"It wasn't him...i-it...it wasn't his fault..." Zack whispered quietly, his deep voice coming hoarse from crying and he released another sob.

Aerith momentarily didn't register the sound of his voice, or the fact that he spoke at all. At least for the first few seconds.

Emerald eyes shot open in surprise and she quickly moved to Zack's front, gazing upon his miserable, tear stained face. She knew it was a horrible time, but she...she had to make sure, make sure that she didn't imagine his voice just now like she often imagined it to sound like.

"Z-Zack?" she cupped his face, his strong jaw and gently lifted it up to look at her. Sad, electric blue eyes stared up at her, the mako in his body hiding the usual redness that would appear in the eyes after a person was crying.

Zack had understood what she meant, because he sent her a tiny smile and nodded, "Yeah, I...I can speak...finally huh?" he chuckled humorlessly and Aerith was reminded just how much he cried before.

She tried to hold in her emotions and curiosity of what happened but Zack beat her to the punch, "It's a long story but...you know the beginning so after I went on a mission, my...my mentor had given me a red cherry bomb, after I swallowed it I regained my voice back," Aerith smiled, gently rubbing at the tear tracks on his cheeks with her fingers.

She was happy to know he could speak again, even more so at finding out how he sounded, he sounded even better than she imagined him to sound like. She decided, she really liked his voice. Definitely.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Aerith.

Past tense.

He had used past tense to refer to his mentor, who had given him that cherry bomb to heal his inability to speak.

Wait...but that meant...

Her eyes watered and Zack's sorrow came back after he noticed she realized why he was in this state, "Oh Zack...I didn't...I...w-why didn't you tell me s-sooner? I would have stopped talking about flowers!" Aerith threw her arms around his neck again, trying to offer him the much needed comfort he desperately sought right now.

Zack sighed long and hard, wrapped his arms gently around her smaller frame, feeling a bit better knowing she was here with him, at least someone who stayed with him. He chuckled lowly at her earlier words, "You know, you can still talk about flowers...it's just..Angeal...he had been a dear friend and mentor to me...almost like a father away from home I guess..."

Zack lowered his head to rest his forehead against her petite shoulder, taking a deep, shuddering breath in to try and calm himself, to get at least a hold of his emotions but it didn't work, nothing did.

His heart was crying out for the death of his mentor and his eyes shed the tears of sorrow he felt at his untimely death and the circumstances related to it.

"I killed him...I...I killed him Aerith," Zack's body was wracked with tremors, shaking to gain control over emotions he knew were desperate to show themselves in his direst moments.

Aerith froze, before she gently broke apart and cupped Zack's face in her hands again, sternly looking in his mako blues, "No you didn't! I don't believe you for a second Zack! Good people don't kill other people, you're a good person Zack and I don't believe you would ever kill anyone you hold so close to your heart," she smiled warmly, hoping her words reassured him and quenched the demons in his head.

But his expression only darkened and his gloved hands clenched into fists, "But I...I am _not_ a good person...I...killed before...on missions...I had to but...I still did..." he grit his teeth, turning his head away in shame. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't.

She was such a nice, sweet person. Like the pure flowers that grew here in this church, she was just like them, full of life, beautiful and pure.

In the middle of the slums this church stood out as a holy place to guide the lost, or so people often talked about them and Aerith was similar in that respect.

She was the light that guided him, away from the darkness, away from his dark, lonely thoughts he was sure he would succumb to and do something stupid if he listened to them.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt soft fingers gently guide his head back in her direction, instead of an accusing glare, he only saw open understanding and kindness even a little sadness behind her emerald eyes.

"I know this isn't easy for you Zack but...please, promise me you won't do something you will regret alright? Please. I know you will miss him, I may not know the full story but...whatever happened, I know you weren't to blame ok?" she offered him a soft smile, gently stroking his cheek, "And if you ever find yourself in a pinch you know where to find me right?" she grinned softly.

Zack paused for a moment, left utterly speechless at the kindness she overwhelmed him with and the beauty of her heart. Before he knew what he was doing, Zack encircled her in his arms tightly and Aerith released a startled yelp at the sudden motion.

Her heart sank slightly when she heard him sob and felt his body shake but she hugged him back just as tightly when he whispered in her ear, "I promise,"

She smiled, she knew he would keep his promise. She just knew.

Because he was Zack, because he was her Zack, the guy she grew to have feelings for and with whom she felt safe.

As they stayed like this, time was meaningless to both of them, none of them knew how much time passed, but Aerith made a small prayer for Zack when the sun ceased to illuminate the church anymore.

She prayed he would be safe and that nothing bad would happen to him.

She prayed he would overcame this and any other obstacle thrown his way, because he was that strong in her eyes.

She prayed she didn't make a mistake by letting him leave her the next day.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is so short! But the next one will be longer! I hope you all enjoyed it! Suggestions for future chapters are welcome though! :)**


	12. Comfort in Your Arms

**Chapter 12: Comfort in your Arms**

* * *

 _Flashback sequence_

 _"_ _Hey, Zack?"_ Aerith's questioning voice reached his ears but he was in too deep to actively pay attention and offer commentary like he usually would, " _The sky is closer in the city above, right?"_ her words seemed distant somehow, as if they were in two different worlds, but maybe her voice was drowned out by the blood pumping in his ears and the tears running down his cheeks.

" _Kinda scary, but the flowers might like it, maybe..."_ her voice was as soft as he remembered and he bit on his knuckles, trying hard to suppress the sobs threatening to burst out of him, the searing pain deepening in his chest, it felt hard to _breathe_. The weight of the sword in his lap did nothing to reassure him, carefully pushing the blade to rest on the ground, Zack caught his reflection within it.

Before the image changed.

And Angeal was staring at him with kind, accepting eyes, eyes the color of the sky and a smile as bright as the sun on his face.

 _You have my thanks, Zack._

More tears spilled from his eyes and his grip on his pants leg tightened painfully, feeling his nails dig into his palms through the material of his gloves.

He only then noticed the world around him when he suddenly felt two slim arms wrap around him and a warm, soft body pressing against his back, hair that wasn't his tickling the sides of his face and neck.

Memories swam in his vision, visions of Aerith, of Angeal, of a time where all this didn't _happen_.

The soft sobs escaping him grew frequent and Aerith's hold on him tightened, burying her face against his neck, whispering, " _It'll be alright,"_

And he believed her. He really did. He could do this, survive this.

He could if he just tried.

Feeling tremors wrack his body, Zack desperately grabbed at the arm across his chest, squeezing slightly, to reassure himself at least _she_ was there, right here, behind him, there for him, _comforting_ him...

Letting out a shaky breath, Zack sobbed quietly in the ethereal presence of the church and in the warm embrace of the girl behind him, giving him all her love and warmth in his time of need, chasing away the demons that threatened to consume him and pull him away into the darkness just like they had done with Angeal and Genesis.

The only sound that echoed within the church was his whispered gratitude.

 _Thank you._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Staring at the unknown but beautiful, colorful flowerbed at his feet, Zack mustered each and every flower, diverse in color and no similar to the other. He wondered how Aerith managed to plant a seemingly different species of flowers as opposed to the usual white and yellow ones. It was certainly refreshing, if not downright beautiful to see life thriving in times where death seemed like an everyday occurrence.

Lowering his head, Zack took a deep breath, hand moving to rest on the place over his beating heart, feeling the muscle pulse with life, life he still had, life that others didn't have any more. He thought of Angeal, he thought of Genesis and Sephiroth, he thought of Cloud, he thought of his parents in Gongaga and how he hadn't written them anything since a year ago when he met Aerith...

Aerith...she had nearly spent all night with him at the church, comforting him and she only dared to speak when he finally felt the tears had stopped and he tried to vocalize himself with a hoarse voice, what happened, why and how he felt.

It hadn't been easy talking about his emotions, nor what atrocities he had to do in order to prevent a catastrophe from happening but Aerith didn't interrupt him. He remembered how afraid he had been of meeting her eyes, of what he would see in them.

Fear? Pity? ...Hatred?

No. None of those things. When he had looked into her eyes, he saw understanding in them, he saw the love she had for a broken man like him, he saw...the world in her eyes and more.

That small thought alone had given him comfort and the two spent the night in each-other's arms, refusing to return to the harsh reality waiting for them just outside the door of the church.

The church had become something like a haven for them both, a place where they could be themselves with no one to judge them, a place where peace and tranquility ruled over war and chaos above.

A place that was just theirs.

He smiled then, feeling his heart speed up. He shook his head, chuckling quietly at the effect she unknowingly had on him that way.

"Zack?" the bewildered voice of none other than Aerith greeted him and he turned around, watching her look surprised at his presence here.

He smiled, "Hey," he nodded to the new flowers, "I've never seen them before, they new?"

The surprise vanished from her face and she smiled tenderly, walking over to stand beside him and muster her new grown flowers rather proudly, "Mhmm, I grew them while you were...on that mission," she smiled slowly, "They developed surprisingly nicely and people liked them too, so I sold a few of them." She smiled brightly up at him.

Zack smiled, chuckling, "Wow, that's great. But they're pretty different from the usual ones that grow here." He scratched at the back of his neck, crouching down, "I know flowers have a meaning to them but I can't figure out what meaning _they_ could have?" gently, carefully, he let the tips of his fingers graze the soft petals of the flowers before him.

Aerith giggled and crouched down as well, pointing to orange one with yellowish outlining, "See this one? The yellow lines around the petal start growing only after the flower fully develops, so for the first few days after its matured, they're all orange. This flower represents happiness and joy but it also stands for beauty." She smiled, pointing at other flower in the back.

"That one is a light blue color with a hint of purple, it's pretty unique, I never thought a flower such as this could grow in the slums," she giggled, "Let's see...this flower stands for wisdom, confidence but also calm and peace." She gestured with her hands while she explained, "The different colors on the petals each mean something different, so I guess you could say it's unique in that it means a lot of different things,"

Zack seemed to intently absorb what she was telling him, listening to her sing-like voice and her different explanations of the flowers and their meanings behind their colors.

"Oh! And this one with the pink petals and the white outlines? It symbolizes purity and beauty and sometimes, I like to think it's like this church too," she looked around the building, smiling, a sense of familiarity in her eyes, "As pure and as beautiful as this,"

Zack's gaze redirected itself to land on Aerith, muttering a dazed, "Yeah..." in agreement, but in no way meaning the holy building she was referring to.

Zack quickly turned his gaze when she turned her head and pointed to a flower she hadn't explained yet, "What about this one?"

Aerith's eyes lit up, "This one's one of my favorites!" she let her fingers hover of the bright red, fiery petals but not touching them, afraid to disturb it's peaceful growth, "It's a symbol for passion and freedom. But it also symbolizes..."

This time, she averted her gaze shyly to look up at him, "...love," her smile was kind and genuine and Zack found himself nearly lost in her emerald eyes.

Both blinked, breaking from their mutual trance and shyly looking at different directions before Zack finally cleared his throat.

"Aerith..." she turned her head to look at him, meeting his serious blue eyes, blue eyes the color of the sky.

He stood up slowly and offered her a hand, she gratefully took it, standing up with him.

But when she looked down at their still entwined hands, he still didn't let go.

Meeting his serious gaze again in confusion, Zack spoke, "Aerith I-"

"Why didn't you leave for your job yet?" she quickly cut in, heart beating a mile a minute, racing in fear and excitement.

Zack stopped, mentally stumped by her sudden interruption before smiling calmly, "I...still need some time to heal before I can go on active duty again," he looked a bit sheepish.

Then he met her eyes and she didn't dare interrupt him again, "Besides," he grinned at her softly, caringly, gently caressing the soft knuckles on her hand, "I think it's about time we both have a real conversation, don't you think?"

Aerith didn't have time to reply before Zack's lips shyly met hers in a gentle, loving kiss, the soft feel of lips pressing against her own that stole the breath she had.

Slowly breaking away, feeling flustered, Aerith smiled and giggled.

She nodded, the smile still on her face, "Mhm, I agree," and Zack laughed, taking her in his arms and both of their laughter echoed within the church, within the privacy of what they saw as their special place, the safe haven they have made for themselves and could call their own.

* * *

 _Weeks passed since we had a "real conversation" and things started to change, around the slums too. Zack visited me more often and always brought supplies with him, food or clothes and gave it to the poor people here. Even a friend of his, Kunsel, volunteered to help out and soon, the people in the slums started to view SOLDIER a little differently._

 _Not everyone were as kind as Zack, but SOLDIER wasn't completely scary either._

 _But things also started to change between us. We saw each-other often, Zack walked me home often when he didn't get called in for work and I stopped "being so picky" about my flower wagons, as he put it. He fulfilled all of my twenty-three tiny wishes and even the one wish where I put them all into one:_

 _He spent more time with me._

 **Well, folks, for those who still follow this age old story, this is the end to "Soundless Encounters"! :) I hope you all enjoyed this unique idea and the chapters that fleshed it out! :)**


End file.
